Beginnings are not always the best
by D. Mischief
Summary: Come creation days just don’t turn out as expected and unfortunately this happened for Nightstalker. What happened? Well got to read it to find out. Did I also mention she is a trouble maker for various bots and cons.
1. Confusion

**Authors note:** well I decided to try my hand at writing since I enjoy reading it so much. This is my first story and I will say that it is a lot harder than it looks, so I would appreciate any comments about the story, plot, flow, etc be it good or bad. Hope you enjoy :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds she was hearing were not pleasant at all, it was not the peaceful calm that she just came from and was familiar with. As systems came online they flooded her with sensations and although she was not sure what they were, they did not feel comforting which made her think that something was wrong...horribly wrong. Optics now functional she looked around to perceive orange walls and black moving vapors. Sitting up in confusion she was about to move when a large metal beam fell from the ceiling pushing her back and pining her to the table. Still confused she looked around the room again but the noise..oh the noise was deafening, explosions, screaming, the crackle of..of..fire! Finally understanding that the room was burning caused terror to well up inside her. Frantically she reached up and tried to push the beam off of her body but it was to heavy. 

_"What's happening? This is not right...Slag I cant move this" _The heat in the room was starting to affect her as intense heat and other warning signals rushed across her vision. Again she tried to push the beam off only to succeed in a shriek of horrible pain as the encroaching flames licked at her amour plating. _"Where is everyone? Did they leave me?" _as she contemplated this she heard a voice, yes someone was yelling and banging on the door but she could not make out what they were saying. "Help me please. I'm trapped and..." but before she could finish a large explosion ripped though the room sending her flying. 

Falling face first on the floor, shearing pain radiated across her body and screams of pain ripped from her vocals as burning debris came crashing down on her. Internal systems flashed stasis lock warnings but there was nothing she could do but scream in agony, she was trapped. Completely unable to move, screaming in pain, her body burning and circuitry starting to melt she realized that nobody could get to her and she welcomed the coming stasis if only to end her pain. 

Slowly her head lowered to the floor as stasis lock took over, optics flaring twice then the darkness enveloped her.


	2. Reawakening

"Hay, how's it going? Anything yet?"

"no, nothing yet"

"Do you think she'll come online soon?"

"possibly, maybe, hard to say. She was so extensively damaged; I mean it took us over a week to conduct all the repairs. Poor thing, what ever happened it is horrible to think that this was the first thing she experienced."

"So true, your first should be of comfort and welcoming. From the looks of her when Riverrun brought her in I doubt that happened. Speaking of Riverrun did he say where he found her at?"

"nope, not to me at least"

"Hum. I don't like it. I know the wars over but I don't trust those cons. Still did you notice any symbol as you repaired her?"

"symbol! You got to be joking, even if there was one her paint was all melted off along with a good portion of her circuitry"

"Primus! What happened to this one?"

"oh hay looks like she is coming online. Go get Windstorm."

"Ok be right back"

------------------------------------

Awareness slowly came back to her, then came the memories. Sitting up suddenly a residual scream filled the room as the terror came flooding back to her.

"whoa! Its ok, your safe, nothings going to hurt you" the voice came from a green and white mech as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her body trembling "your safe, please calm down or you'll overload yourself." Just as he finished speaking the doors opened and two new mechs walked in. As they approached the table the taller black, white and blue mech spoke "what happened? How is she?"

Turning to look into his sapphire eyes she heard the one on her right reply "she's ok, just residual memory engrams catching up. She hasn't said anything yet though." Watching the mech approach her she studied him intensely. "I'm glade to see you're functional again. You gave us quite the challenge and a few scares along the way" bending down he looked into her optics "my name is Windstorm and I'm in charge of this outpost. The one you met first is our medic Fastscan and this mech" pointing to the short grey and red one standing at the foot of the table "is one of our engineers, Refit. Now what is your name dear?"

"_My name?"_ she thought to herself. "_What is my name?"_ searching her memory banks she realized that there was much data missing. "My name…..my name is…..Nightstalker" glancing up at the three mechs standing around her.

"Well Nightstalker welcome to our little club here. Its not much yet but we got big plans" Refit mentioned from the end of the table "common I'll fill you in since we know you lost a lot of your memory."

Swinging her legs over Nightstalker leaned off the table, took two steps then stumbled. "Whoa there, not so fast. Your body's still adjusting" Windstorm kindly spoke as he caught her mid fall. "Refit get over here and help her to the commons room." As the two walked out of med bay, Windstorm walked over to a computer terminal, pushed a button and spoke "Riverrun, my office, now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Helping Nightstalker walk they finally reached the commons. Sitting her down at a table he walked across the room, retrieved two glasses of energon and returned to the table handing one to her. "Drink this it will help" sitting himself down across from her. "So what is the last thing you remember? How much do you remember?"

Staring at the drink in her hand she looked up at Refit seeing a calm, caring and concerned face. Pausing for a moment to think she took a sip from her cup "fire, explosions, and pain……so much pain. Other than that and waking up here I seam to have lost or at least can't access any other data"

Taking a sip from his own glass he looked across at her "well it is your lucky day, I'm off shift and will be your personal historian for this lecture" smiling broadly. "First off you are on Cybertron our home world and are of a race called transformers." So for the next five cycles nightstalker listened and questioned the information about her home world, its history, the wars, about the autobots and decepticons, the new found peace and plans for a new future.

Just as he was about to go into another lecture about his grand plans for construction another mech walked in. He was tall like Windstorm but was dark green with red and black streaks. Looking at Nightstalker he smiled "gees Refit you gota give her time to process data" sending a sly grin his way. "For your information Riverrun, I was giving her time and she is a very fast learner" sending back a not so pleasant look.

Shrugging Riverrun approached the table and extended his hand "Hello Nightstalker it is nice to see you finally up and around. My name is Riverrun and as much as Refit would love to continue telling you stories I'm under instruction from Fastscan to show you to your quarters." Turning his head to look at Refit "she is still repairing and needs to rest."

Still examining Riverrun she notices that he is different from the other three she met. _"They all have the red autobots symbol that refit told me about. So this must mean that he is a decepticon."_ Reaching out she took his hand and stood up. Still a little shaky she appreciated the assistance from him "thank you for the information Refit. I look forward to hearing more from you." Smiling she followed Riverruns lead to where her quarters were.

Arriving at her quarters he reached down and punched in a number code and the door slide open. Bringing her over to the recharge berth she laid down on her side "Thank you…I feel that I owe you a great gratitude of thanks." Looking up she saw him walking towards the door. "Your welcome but you don't owe me anything" giving her a kind smile "now power down and get your rest. You can find me latter and we will talk."

Listening to him she put her head down _"they all seem so nice, it's hard to see how they wanted to kill each other. Guess I will find out more latter"_ with that her optics closed and she slipped into recharge.

Seeing her in recharge he turned towards the door _"no nightstalker, it is me who owes you and owes you an explanation"_ stepping outside he pressed a button to close the door.

………………………………………………..


	3. Trouble already

Awaking from her recharge cycle nightstalker decided to explore the building as she made her way to see riverrun. Leaving her quarters she imputed a new code to lock the door. Turning away she walked down the hall, later coming across med bays, common, private, as well as other various labs and equipment rooms. Passing by an intersection in the hallway a yellow blur side checked her throwing her up against the wall. 

"hay sorry…oh you didn't see me if anyone asks" landing on the floor she looked back over her left wing to see a yellow and red mech running down the hallway, turn and disappear. Standing back up she started to hear an increasing thumping and metal on metal sound coming down the hallway the mech just came from. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU SPAWN OF UNICRON. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR OPTICS!" her jaw dropped slightly as a very agitated and heavily venting mech covered in pink paint appeared in the hallway. Stopping just in front of her his bright red optics glared down in examination before demanding "Where..Did…He…Go?" Not wanting to be on the receiving end of this bundle of fury she lifted her arm and holding it as steady as possible pointed down the hallway. Then she watched in stunned silence as the mech turned and took off full throttle down the hall venting curses and oaths. 

"note to self I am going to want to avoid him." swiveling around she screamed and jumped back in shock from seeing the mech, who earlier used her as a stopping wall, about two inches from her face. "Primus! when did you..I didn't hear you….It's rude to sneak up on others" slowly regaining her composure. 

"Um sorry I have a habit of doing that. Anyway thanks for that back there. Don't know many mechs who would stand up to an infuriated skuffle let alone point him in the wrong direction." Grinning he held out his hand "names sunspot, primary function local pain in the aft or so I've been told." Looking at the black, purple and pink triple changer standing in front of him "you must be nightstalker, I've heard about you." Reaching out to shake his hand she found herself being grabbed on the arm and pulled down the hallway. "Gota move, I'm sure skuffles realized you sent him the wrong way by now…..you do realize you just made the naughty list of this posts chief security officer right." Pulling nightstalker up the hallway behind him didn't allow sunspot to see the look of panic that appeared on her face. 

"I'VE WHAT!!!" continuing to run and half pulled behind sunspot. _"what have I gotten myself into" _she thought as they turned a corner and came to a sudden stop. _"oh great he brought us to a dead end. Skuffle will find us now and oh I don't even want to imagine what he will do" _As she was about to question the logic of brining them here, she saw sunspot flip out a hidden consol, type in a combination code and stand back as a door slide open in the wall "Amazing. I didn't perceive that there" 

"no time, come on" sunspot exclaimed as he grabbed nightstalker's arm and pulled her inside with the door closing out the sound of curses reverberating up the hall behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"so it is settled. she is not to be told anything" 

"what! No, she deserves to know. With all she has been through she is owed that much. As well, that is her history, her lineage, her…." 

"no! she will not be told. This is a new age of peace and she has no allegiance so far and shall remain that way. No matter what you may think Riverrun." 

"but…" 

"no buts. I am in charge of this post and what I say goes. I will have some discipline here." 

"discipline windstorm, ha. We are decepticons, as few of us there are but still we don't have to listen to you autobots." 

"enough riverrun. You forget that the war is over and for both nightstalker and sunspot futures let it go. It overheats my circuits to be working with you as well but I will bare it for them. Now is there anything else about her I should know?" 

"no…that is everything" 

"and you say that they are dormant?" 

"yes" 

"good, then lets hope they stay that way. It could mean travesty and chaos if they were to become functional. You're dismissed and remember not a word or hint to her or anyone else. I'm keeping an optic on you."

-------------------------------------------- 

"you can't look just yet" by now she was wishing that she didn't agree to see this secret of his. "ok! Now you can look" it was spectacular as she looked out through the glass at Cybertron for the first time. Stepping up to the window, her face bright with amazement and wonder at all that she was seeing. 

"yup, you're looking at our beautiful home world Cybertron. It's not perfect yet, still repairing a lot of the damage that the oldies made with their wars" placing his hand on her shoulder she turned around "and this" passing his hand out in front of him "is my own personal sanctuary and anti-skuffle hid out. He doesn't know its here, it's protected from his radar and snooping." Leading her over to a table they both sat down. Grabbing two bottles of energon he hands on to nightstalker and then slide a data pad across the table "guess your gonna need the passwords and access routes since your officially on skuffle's radar from helping yours truly" 

Reaching out she picked up the pad and downloaded the data "so what exactly did you do to him? Just a quick guess but I do believe that pink is not his primary color" placing the pad down on the table. 

Sunspot leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head "ah old skuffle, well this time I snuck into his storage locker and replaced his wax with a personally derived thickened paint. Looks like regular wax and goes on like regular wax but then changes color gradually as it is exposed to the atmosphere….dries like paint though" There was a moment of silence then the room filled with sound as they both broke out in fits of laughter. "Yah..you should have seen his face when he realized he was pink. Of course none of the other mechs had the nerve to tell him. He walked around for his whole shift like that before someone broke out in laughter and spilled" looking across at nightstalker he sat forward suddenly and leaned on the table "you do know what this means now" 

Overcoming her fits of laughter she took a sip of energon before putting it down on the table. Seeing him looking at her with a sly grin on his face made her feel a little worried "No. What does this mean?" 

As the giant grin exploded across his face he stuck his hand out and tapped it down on her shoulder, giving it a slight shake "that we are now partners in crime." Reaching down he grabbed her hand and held it up in a ninety degree angle. Letting go he leaned back in the same hand position "now repeat after me… I nightstalker, where in by aiding and abiding the local pain in the aft sunspot do herby swear to create as much torment and chaos to skuffle as my spark permits." 

Smile creping across her face she held her laughter. "I. nightstalker where in by……."  
--------------------------------------------------------

Fastscan had just finished cataloging materials and cleaning up the med bay when the sound of the door opening caused him to pause and look up. "What in the name of sweet primus happened to you? Oh do let me guess, a certain mech with the initial S and is yellow and red got the better of our ever alert and observant security officer again" trying his best he could not hold back his laughter. 

Sending a glare that could have melted paint "yah yah, laugh it up but mark my words I am going to catch that little slagger one of these days and when I do even windstorm will not be able to save him from me." Walking across the room towards fastscan and looking down his appearance gave way to one of surrender "do you think you can do something about this. please tell me you can." 

"Sit up there and I will see what I can do. Hopefully this time whatever he used is not reactive with my cleaning solvents. We do not need a recurrence of the last issue we had now" walking over to the counter he opened a drawer and picked up some scrapers and bottles of cleaning solution. "You sure now, pink does go so well with your green and white motif" coming back he pored some of the cleaner on skuffle and started to scrap. "hum you are going to need a new paint job after this. So what's the running tally now?" 

"Since refit created that spawn, I lost track after 30. Oh and get this that new robotrix that riverrun has taken under his care actually helped him escape my grasp. I almost had him today but was sent down the wrong hallway" pausing for a moment to think. "I'm going to have to have a chat with riverrun about her. That's all I need is to have another prankster here. If refit will not control sunspot then I will make sure that riverrun will control that robotrix." 

Fastscan paused for a moment then continued to scrap paint off "well that might be hard considering I have the understanding that windstorm is not going to let riverrun or any other decepticons around nightstalker and although you have given up on your old ways it is going to include you too as you have not exactly embraced the autobot way." 

Turning around in confusion caused fastscan to scrap off more than just the pink paint.  
Looking directly at fastscan "what do you mean not allow her to be around us? Are you saying that nightstalker is a decepticon but I didn't see our marking on her? Why is windstorm so scared of her being around us?" 

"Look I.." sighing he put the scraper down on the table. "I don't know everything I just repaired her when riverrun brought her in. All I know is that something horrible happened to her, she has no memory or data she can currently access for anything other than the situation she experienced and what she has learned here. I get the idea that there is more to her than what riverrun and windstorm will tell me or anyone else. And all I know is that riverrun got into a conflict with windstorm about not being able to tell her." Picking the scraper back up he pushed skuffle back around "now lets get you cleaned up." 

Thinking to himself as fastscan removed the paint _"why, what is it about her, where did she come from and who created her. I may have given up my old ways but I'll be slagged if I let windstorm change who she is. I'll have to get riverrun to tell me about her"_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two heads popped out of an opening that appeared in the wall and listen intently. "looks good, all clear, don't hear anything that sounds like skuffle" opening the door completely they both stepped out into the hallway and closed the exit behind them "just to be on the safe side we should avoid him for a while." 

"AHEM" the sound caused sunspot and nightstalker to cringe as a hand firmly clamped down on the back of their shoulders. "I should say you two will be avoiding him. I just had to listen to him lecture..again...on the torment you have been causing him" giving sunspots shoulder a hard squeeze. "and you nightstalker, I had higher hopes for but it appears that you have fallen in with this ruffian. Typical of a dec…." catching himself he pushed them both forward "My office, now, both of you." 

"yes windstorm" both answered in unison as they walked up the hall. "and the fun begins" sunspot sent the private message to nightstalker who returned a confused look.  
----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Of energon and patience

**Authors note: **Ok finally got the next chapter written, hopefully the characters come across as I intended them to. I see people are reading this so I hope that you are enjoying it and here goes the next part…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the commons room at a table already blemished with a few empty energon bottles, riverrun and refit reflected on all that has happened in the year since nightstalker arrived. As they chatted and laughed their conversation was unexpectedly interrupted by skuffle as he stormed in, paused and glared at the two sitting at the table. His jaw opened as if to say something but then he suddenly turned and stomped out the door located across the room. Both mechs watched this display in silence before turning to each other, optics reflecting their partial energized states.

"Skuffle looks agitated again" refit stated bluntly as he took another drink.

Slinging his arm over the back of his chair while grabbing a drink off the table riverrun paused to look at the door skuffle just exited from "yes, yes he does."

Refit tilted his head at riverrun whose neutral face reflected his own "our youngsters are at it again. They sure do enjoy tormenting him…you think we should talk to them about it?" Both contemplated the idea for a moment before bursting out into full blown fits of laughter.

Falling from his chair due to laughing or possibly from his over energized state, refit heavily vented to regain his airflow. "What was I saying we both enjoy what they do and it's really a two for one deal. They annoy skuffle who in turn annoys windstorm with his inexhaustible rantings. Anyway they are both youngsters with no worries about war and got a lot of energy to burn. Plus like we take anything they do seriously. Skuffle just has to learn to relax and go with the flow" moving his arm across his face in a wave motion as he finished speaking.

Bracing himself as he leaned over the table to stare at the prostrated refit lying on the floor, riverrun nodded in agreement. "So true. I didn't expect nightstalker and sunspot to become as close as they have. It's almost like they are linked somehow" leaning back into his chair "by the way refit how's the floor treating you?"

"Oh! HA HA. You're so funny. Don't you know chairs were last years fad." Reaching up refit grabbed onto the seat and slowly pulled himself back up to the table. Finally sitting somewhat straight he looked down at his drink "It is a good thing I created sunspot as he is the only mech close to her age here." _"Now why is the table moving_" he thought to himself.

Taking a mouthful of energon riverrun eyed the swaying refit who was trying to grab his glass but just missed every time. Smiling at this view he calmly mentioned to his friend "refit I don't think you need anymore" while simultaneously reaching across the table, grabbing the glass and pushing it into his hand. "Why did you create him anyway?"

Looking down at the drink in his hand in subtle confusion he tried to figure out how it got there. However riverruns question distracted him from this task "I always wanted to but did not want to bring a new life in just to end up fighting and possibly, no highly likely die. But now that the war is over I figured it was a good time and by creating him it is like starting over…and making up somewhat for the lives I took during the war." Turning a glance at riverrun "but why do you ask? Surly you got the same feelings and reasons behind creating nightstalker?"

An uncomfortable silence followed as riverrun stared at refit, who could not read riverruns face and thus twitched uneasy in his chair. "Actually I don't…I did not have a large part in her creation but I do know who did. Don't ask me again I can't tell you anymore." Looking away and taking a drink all he heard was refit mumbling something about being sorry.

--------------------------------------------------

Windstorm sat in his office looking at all the data pads on his desk. Every one of them contained something important be it supply requests, building plans that needed approval, weekly reports and status upgrades, didn't matter they all needed his close attention. It was days like this he hated being in charge. "_Oh to be able to just let it all go. It's been too long since I received my new upgrade to increase my speed but haven't been able to try it out yet…To just go out for a spin."_ A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and caused him to look up as skuffle entered his office. _"Oh no. not now. I don't have the patience for this." _He could tell from skuffles posture what he wanted. Sighing he signaled for him to approach and asked anyway "what do you want?"

"What do I want? You know fragging well what I want. I want sunspots head on an energon rod. I want you to discipline riverrun and refit for not controlling those spawns of theirs" grabbing a chair he spun it around and sat down in front of windstorms desk.

Sighing windstorm rubbed his temples and composed himself before asking the six words that have frequented his vocal processor to much in the last year. "What did they do this time" diverting his optics from skuffles angry glare.

"This time! This time! What do you think they did? Those slaggin, wire crossed, circuit glitching, spawns of unicron got into my office and hacked into my personal files. Then they posted all of them to the general access data files of the cybertronian archives. Not only that they also locked me out of my computer and I can't get access anywhere to get my files back." Standing up he put his hands on the desk and leaned in "I want you to punish them. I want you to throw sunspot, riverrun and refit into the brig for a week, no a month…oh better yet leave them there!"

Rubbing his temples again windstorm could feel the day getting worse "and what about nightstalker skuffle? You seem to have left her out of your just punishments. You know as well as I do that she is behind or even responsible for many of these pranks."

Standing back skuffle started to pace the office "she is just being manipulated by sunspot. But never mind her it's that autobots spawn that is driving me to glitch." Continuing to pace the room "I demand that you discipline them somehow. Primus! I'm the chief security officer here and these stupid pranks are distracting me from doing my job."

Windstorm felt the stress boil over as his systems started to overheat "demand! You demand of me! You're telling me that our chief security officer who also happens to be a supposedly fearless decepticon warrior can't handle a few harmless pranks. Fine, I will talk to them…again. Now get out of my office before I completely lose my patience."

Skuffle clenched his fists by his sides as he turned, mumbling to himself about autobot inefficacy, distrust and decepticon superiority as he left the office. As the door closed windstorm reached out in frustration and swiped all the data pads on his desk to the floor. "Stupid con. All he does is complain" yelling out his frustration he leaned over his desk and rested his head in his hands. _"I'll admit those two push him but why does he humor nightstalker? Something's up with those cons and I don't trust them. They are a bad influence on her and I can't allow that…Hum, I might have to remove her from that situation as much as the cons would be...displeased." _Looking down at the data pads scattered on the floor he got up and left the outpost. Upon exiting he transformed into his hover car and took off for a spin.

------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! I win again" nightstalker exclaimed as she transformed from her cybertronian jet and landed gracefully, sunspot peeling to a stop a few feet behind her.

"No fair, you always fly. Next time you have to use your hover car mode. I can't compete against a jets speed" jealousy evident in sunspots voice as he sat in his sleek vehicle mode.

Turning around she leaned down and rested her hands on his hood. "Aww, do my audio receptors register a bit of aerial jealousy from you sunspot?" Smiling at him she tapped his hood "come on skuffle should have cooled down by now." Turning she could hear him mumble something behind her as he transformed and followed her inside.

"Oh sure, calmed down! Like you ever have to worry, you never get into any serious trouble. I always get the blame" sunspots frustrations were evident in his voice.

At this comment nightstalker stopped, turned around and started circling sunspot in examination. "What are you doing?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I'm looking for a cerebral mind control devise. That just sounded like sunspot does not want to pull pranks on skuffle. That we should just be good little mechs." Stopping nightstalker flicked him in the head with her fingers "yup found it!"

"Hay! Why you" sunspot reached out to grab nightstalker. With a playful yelp she jumped back and took off up the hall. "Come back here I need to teach you a lesson" sunspot cried as he ran after her.

"You teach me a lesson, right. Come on lets go see if we can get a story out of refit or riverrun" nightstalker slowed her pace to let sunspot catch up.

"Sorry cant I got a shift coming up…" sunspot never got to finish as nightstalker cut him off.

"Well you still have time then so come on" grabbing his arm she led him up the hall.

----------------------------------------------------

Seeing mechs crowded around a door in the hallway they heard laughter coming from the commons room. _"Oh those voices sound familiar"_ both thought to themselves. Pushing their way through the numerous mechs they entered the room and saw their very, very over energized creator and mentor having a jolly old time. As they approached the table refit raised his glass saluting them "to our sparkling horrors returning to their humble abode." Brining the glass to his mouth he missed and poured it all over his shoulder. Nightstalker and sunspot looked at each other and smiled as they pulled up two chairs and sat down opposite the two very drunk mechs.

Riverruns optics flickered on as he looked across the table "you two picked a go..goo..good time to return. Swraffles just left to pick up supplies. Did you ever get his circuits gli..glit…glitching this time. One day you're gonna push him over and he'll get you."

Nightstalker grinned at her mentors drunken state "were to fast for him to catch us." Her wings drooping as she realized that the two were very, very over energized. Twisting in her seat she turned and gave a glare of death to the mechs watching and whispering in the hallway. Upon seeing this they disappeared as if made of vapors.

Seeing her wings droop riverrun sat up the best he could. He knew that although she was smiling her wings gave away exactly how she was feeling. "What's wrong my little unicron spawn?"

"Nothing's wrong…really." She could see riverruns face and knew even in his state he did not believe her. "Ok! We were hoping to get a story about thundercracker and skywarp but your not…"

"Wait a nanoclick!" sunspot interrupted. "Thundercracker and skywarp? No, we want a story about the twins sunstreaker and sideswipe."

The two stared at each other not wanting to give knowing fully that the first one to flinch lost out. This stare down lasted only a short moment as they both realized the other was not going to give any time soon.

"cons"

"bots"

"cons"

"bots"

"cons"

Two loud thuds interrupted their argument. Turning they looked down at the two offline bodies on the floor. "Well guess we won't be getting out story now" nightstalker mentioned as she looked down disappointingly at riverrun.

Sunspot looked at the table pilled with empty bottle "yup. Looks like they had well over thirty drinks each." Walking over he knelt down and poked refit in the face "oh yah. You're out cold. Guess we can't leave them here like this."

Nightstalker walked over, crouched down and grabbed riverruns arms. Pulling him upright she lifted his left arm over her shoulder and wrapped her right around his waist. Standing up she balanced his weight against her body while using her wing to support his back. "That would not be fair. Meet you back here later, I still owe you that game rematch." Propping up riverrun she watched as sunspot pick up refit in a similar way.

"Are you ok to get riverrun back to his quarters?" sunspot asked as they walked towards the door.

"Yup. It is not the first time I dragged his sorry over energized aft back to his quarters." Nightstalker laughed as they parted ways "meet you back here soon and remember I got first controller."

"Not if I get there first" sunspot yelled from down the hall.

"What about your shift?" nightstalker yelled back with a touch of sarcasm. Pausing to listen she laughed as she barley made out a groan of remembrance and what she believed was sunspot cursing filter down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

Well that is all I'm letting you know for this chapter. To find out what happens next you will just have to wait till I write the next part. If you like what I'm writing or have some ideas for improvement drop me a comment. I love to hear what the readers are thinking as it helps me improve.


	5. Electricity and metal do not mix

Thank you to those who posted or emailed me your comments. It is nice to hear your perspectives. Hope you enjoy this chapter as it all changes from here. Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat watching the finger tap on the desk knowing that his optics were scrutinizing her every move. Having arrived at his request awhile ago he had yet to say one word to her but she had a good idea as to what he wanted. The only time she had ever been called here is after they pulled a successful prank on Skuffle. He does this every time. Brings them here, gives the lecture to which she could give back word for word, and then tells them not to do it again. Yet for once they had not traumatized Skuffle lately and she was the only one called, this unnerved her. As she though about it maybe it was not being here in the office watching the finger tap that was getting to her. Something had just not felt right since she awoke from recharge that morning. It felt like something was wrong or about to go wrong and it was driving her crazy as she could not figure out why. The finger tapping stopped and her optics followed them up to their owners face.

"Are you trying to send me to an early meeting with primus? Do you realize the implications of what you do to Skuffle? No, wait you probably do. Look I'm not going to give you another lecture since they apparently do no good. Instead I'm going to give you a job to do." Windstorm picked up some data pads and started to shuffle through them.

While Windstorm was busy Nightstalker sunk down into her chair, resting her elbow on the chairs arm and leaning her head against her fist. Staring out the window behind Windstorm she knew it was no use arguing with him and she really was starting to get bored. After all Sunspot had duties to do which kept him busy but she was never given anything to do. Raising her head she tried to see what was written on the pads. Wishing he'd give her something interesting and fun to do.

"Ah! Here this is something I think would suite you well. You seem to enjoy being on the move and hands on and Tunneler's group needs some extra help. Being the only one here with flight ability it would be a great asset, so I'm assigning you to them. Currently they are on the south side repairing the generators. You can head there now and I will send him a message to expect you." Windstorm reached across the desk and handed the information to Nightstalker.

"Thanks! Sounds interesting. _Better than being stuck doing paperwork_." Grabbing the data pad she got up and left the office.

Watching her leave Windstorm reflected on his decision. _"This is best for her. If she is working then it keeps her out of trouble. Plus this shift is conveniently when Sunspot just finishes his so it will keep them apart. I hate to do it to them but it has to be done." _

Leaning over his desk he pressed a button opening a comm to Tunneler. "Tunneler I'm assigning Nightstalker to your team. Take care of her but don't treat her any different than your other members."

"Nightstalker! You sure about that? Oh never mind I need the extra help. Tunneler out."

-----------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the south side Nightstalker approached an orange mech with a bucket shovel hanging off his back. "Are you Tunneler? I'm looking for him. I was sent by Windstorm."

"NO! NO! NO! Not that one it's fine…yes that one." Finishing his conversation the mech turned around and sized up Nightstalker. "Yah, I've been expecting you. Glade to have you on the team. Hay Turnbelt come here." Another orange mech with a similar build walked over. "This is Nightstalker, she is going to be working with you so show her what to do." Tunneler left her with Turnbelt as he walked away yelling orders out to the other mechs in the area. "NO! How many times…oh primus I get better work out of drones. Wait you cant put that in…"

Turnbelt shrugged his shoulders and gestured Nightstalker to follow him. "I saw your face back there and don't worry Tunneler is not always like that. He is just stressed trying to get everything done on time." Arriving at their work spot "it's great for the extra help were fixing generators today. I'll show you how to repair the first one then you can get those two up there" pointing at two located on a ledge halfway up the building. "Your hover ability is going to come in real handy for us. Without you we'd have to set up winches and scaffolding to get to those ones."

After watching Turnbelt fix one generator she engaged her thrusters and brought herself up to the ones she was to repair. Arriving her anti-gravs kicked in and she hovered by them. _"Well let's see how well I can do." _Picking the tools she was given out of subspace she opened the outer casing.

Her shift was almost over by the time she finished. _"Well that concludes that. I am no mechanic but I got it done_." Shifting her feet to aim her thrusters forward she moved away from the building while at the same time decreasing the energy output to lower herself to the ground. "Glade that is done. Took most of my energy to hover there…why would they ever put generators up here?"

"Hay Nightstalker you done? Can I get a hand? I need some help with this generator." Looking around she saw Turnbelt waving at her. Walking over she kneeled next to him "sure what you need?"

"I need to go inside and reestablish the computer connection to this one but at the same time I have to know specific data. Here hold this display and when I make the connection tell me what numbers are showing" placing the monitor in her hand.

"No problem I can do that." Nightstalker watched as Turnbelt walked away and a few minutes passed until she received his message. "Ok! I'm making the connection now. Tell me what it is saying so I can make the adjustments."

"Ok! It's displaying 134…152…189." Noticing her hands starting to lose sensation caused her some concern which was reflected in her voice "Umm Turnbelt my hands are going numb."

"Oh! That's normal it's probably the energy fields from the generator nothing to worry about." Turnbelt went back to calibrating the system.

"_Probably the energy fields_?" The sensation of wrongness she had been feeling that morning flooded back into her awareness. Shrugging it off she gave her hands a shake and went back to the task at hand. "Ok numbers are now 210, 201, 152, 149. Turnbelt the numbers are drop AHH." The pain and energy coursed through her body. Everything happened so fast, the numbers dropping quickly followed by the energy surge. Before going offline she shrieked and convulsed as her body became the ground for the generators energy.

Turnbelt listened to the dropping numbers and new something was wrong. He was about to ask her to check a setting when he heard her excruciatingly painful scream followed by dead air. "Nightstalker? Nightstalker? You there? What happened?" Receiving no reply he cursed, transformed and drove back to where he left her. "By Primus!" skidding to a stop he transformed from his truck mode. Running over to the body lying crumpled on the ground he reached out to touch her but recoiled as an arch of energy jumped from her body to his hand. "Oh No No! This is bad, very bad." Trying to keep calm he pulled out two cables which he attached to the ground and then threw across the monitor wires that were connected to the generator. Successfully rerouting the power away from Nightstalkers body he grabbed her waist, lifted her up and threw her limp body over his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bursting through the med bay doors Turnbelt yelled out for Fastscan. Running over he gently laid Nightstalker down on the repair table as Fastscan came out of his office.

"Holy Primus! What happened?" Grabbing his hand scanner Fastscan approached her.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't know that was going to happen. You go to help her." Grabbing his hands Turnbelt shook in shock, fear and guilt.

Looking up at Turnbelt Fastscan yelled to get his attention. "SNAP OUT OF IT. Now is not the time. I need to know exactly what happened." Reaching around he turned on various monitors and started the scanners.

Venting to calm himself "you're right Fastscan. I believe she took a full dose of energy from the generators we were recalibrating and connecting. Is she going to be ok?" still rubbing his hands together to divert his anxiety.

Fastscan was busy analyzing the data on the monitors. Picking up a laser scalpel he went to cut off burnt plating when energy vaulted out of her body and up his arm. Dropping the scalpel with a curse he yelled at Turnbelt to go get Windstorm. Turning his attention back he grabbed a machine and hooked it up to Nightstalker to remove the excess charge that remained in her body. "_I can't even touch her to begin the repairs till the charge drops enough but the longer I wait the more the damage become irreparable." _He stared at the monitor impatiently watchingthe numbers slowly decrease _"that's enough, my hands will be numb but I have to start now."_

Removing her canopy he dived into the repairs. He was concentrating so hard that hearing the med bay doors slide open did not distract him from attending to Nighstalkers injuries. Having just entered Windstorm quickly approached "give me her condition" as he took in her offline and burnt form.

Continuing to replace melted wiring and cut away burnt plating Fastscan didn't even look up. "She took a large amount of energy and has sustained massive burns to her plating. Best guess is that I need to replace about 40 of her wiring and internals that have been melted. I'm still in the process of removing the remaining excess charge then I can replace her circuit fuses." Giving a quick glance up at Windstorm "I wont know till later if this has affected her memory banks or not."

As Windstorm took in the information Riverrun came bursting through the doors. "Where is she? How is…oh my!" Running towards Nightstalker Windstorm stepped out and restrained him by his shoulders. Straining to get away Riverrun took his worry and frustration out on him. "Let me go. You have no right to deny me…this is entirely your fault Windstorm you put her there. If anything happens I'm holding you responsible."

A fight ensued until Fastscan yelled over them to stop. "ENOUGH! I got to much to do here without the distraction from you two." Fastscans attention was directed back to Nightstalker as lights and alarms started to go off on the monitors. "No! Riverrun get out now I mean it….ah slag."

Seeing the glare from Windstorm and knowing fully that distracting Fastscan now could cost Nightstalker her spark he turned and left the med bay. "_She better make it or by the primal evil of unicron I swear they both will pay with their sparks_." Growling he went and waited in the commons room. _"Why did he just kick me out and not Windstorm? They better not try anything stupid with her programming."_ His train of thought was broken as Sunspot flew by. "Hay you can't go in yet" quickly catching him by the arm and twisting him around. Together they waited in silence for what seemed an eternity. Turning simultaneously as they heard someone walk in, they saw Windstorm approach. Sunspot jumped up and tackled him in the process "how is she! is she alright! can I see her? is she in pain! does she remember anything?!"

Pushing Sunspot off of him Windstorm perceived the pain and concern radiating from his face and felt his spark twinge. "Fastscan thinks she will make it. She is still offline so we don't know if there was any significant damage done to her memory. You can go stay with her but don't expect much soon." Just as he finished Sunspot embraced him in a hug then took off to the med bay.

Heading off Windstorm needed to get to the bridge but before he left he paused to talk to Riverrun without looking at him. "Only one visitor allowed Fastscans orders." Not waiting for a reply he continued on his way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh my aching circuits. What hit me?" wait a click why is it so dark? Ah! Am I blind? Oh wait…"_ optics flickering back on _"that's better."_ Turning her head she saw Sunspot sitting in recharge next to her "_How long have I been here? I feel…different somehow."_ Sitting up she examined the room and focused in on Fastscan sitting in front of a monitor. Suddenly a memory of battle flowed into her mind. At the same time Fastscan twitched and cried out. Shaking her head in an attempt to remove the horrifying vision she could hear Sunspot wake up and start talking to her.

"Hay! Hay! Are you ok?" standing up Sunspot wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Fastscan, Fastscan!" getting no reaction from the mech, who looked like he was stuck in a nightmare, Sunspot turned his attention back to Nightstalker. Seeing her in distress he reached up and gently took her face in his hands. "Look at me! Come on Nightstalker look at me!" Brining his face close to hers "that's it…focus on me."

She knew the memory was not hers but even so it was horrible and yet fascinating at the same time. As her attention focused on Sunspots optics the memory started to fade, then finally it was gone. "Sunspot? Wha…what happened?"

"You were in an accident and got electrocuted. Fastscan almost lost you a few times." Acknowledging this information she continued to answer his other questions but her main focus was on Fastscan across the room. Seeing him acting strange before getting up and entering his office got her thinking. "Was that his memory? I still remember but it is not affecting me anymore. And the pain, the guilt, it was not mine…but how did it get into my memory banks?" She was snapped out of her thought by Sunspot punching her in the arm "hay are you even listening to me?"

----------------------------------------------------------


	6. The mind is a funny thing

Authors note: Thank you all for the comments. They are immensely helpful in assisting me to advance my writing and skills.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on stalker not gonna fight back?" Pain radiated from her wing as she was shoved back hitting the wall at a terrible angle. "Sunspot and the others aren't around and we won't tell them." Raising and giving her head a quick shake she clenched her fists by her side. She was already late for her shift again and theses three mechs were not about to let her go anytime soon. "Looks like she is the silent type. What's the matter Stalker fraid to fight us?" Glaring at the mech who just spoke she took a step towards him as the others moved in and continued to taunt her. "I don't think she'll fight. Sad really, I don't know why those cons and Sunspot even associate with her." Spinning around she grabbed the mechs throat but was then restrained from behind by another. "Oh look I think you hit a button." Struggling she tried to wrestles her arms out from being pinned behind her back yet this only succeeded in her becoming more restrained as the mech pulled her back towards his body. Taking both her hands he held them between his side and left arm then taking his right elbow he forcefully pressed it into her upper back causing her to bend over.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Now where is she? She is late again and knows that we need her to complete this project today. Oh I'm never going to get this project done on time. It is already bad enough we are behind cause of that last accident."_ Turning he checked the commons room on the off chance she might be there. A flashing light appeared on his systems indicating he had an incoming communication _"that better be her." _Activating his com "What?" Silence followed for a moment until a timid voice spoke up. "Tunneler its Turnbelt…we ah just lost the second floor platform." Stopping he slammed his hand against his forehead while letting out a large and deep sigh. "What …What do you mean we just lost the second floor platform?" He was not sure he wanted to know the reason as he continued on his search deciding to check the lower levels on a whim. "Well sir we are so far behind and with Nightstalker missing we tried to lift the platform ourselves. It was going well till the winch broke…" Opening a direct com to all the members in his crew "now listen up all of you. Hay! I mean it stop and listen to me. Nobody and I mean nobody is to try and lift anymore platforms until I get back with Nightstalker. Start on the first floor wiring and if I find out that anyone else decided to try something and puts us farther behind heads will roll…Tunneler out."

Having taken the lift down to the lower levels he was about to give up the search when he heard someone cry out. "That sounded like Nightstalker but what is she doing down here?" Quickening his pace he came to the end of the hallway and saw why she was late for her shift. "What do you three think you are going? Let her go this instant."

"This is none of your business Tunneler so get lost."

"None of my business! You are attacking not only a fellow member of this outpost but also one of my crew and in doing so put us behind schedule." Taking a step forward he pointed his finger at them and stood to his full height. "Also do you realize how painful that position is for a flyer? Well do you? You are not only straining her shoulder joints back and up but at the same time you're forcing her wings and arms to press against each other trying to go in opposite directions." Approaching the mechs he went to free Nightstalker but was attacked by the other two.

Biting her lip hard to keep from screaming she could taste the energon leaking from the wound. "_Tunneler why is he here? How did he find me?"_ She felt so helpless watching him fighting a losing battle against the two mechs. She couldn't even call for help as the three mechs had taken care of breaking her com link when they first cornered her.

"Ha the old geezer doesn't have any fight left to him" making a quick upper cut to Tunnelers faceplate knocking him to the ground. "Yah well he still gave us a work out" the second mech approached holding his broken arm and gave Tunneler a hard kick to his chest.

Shifting slowly and painfully to his hands and knees Tunneler spit out a wad of energon. "Old geezer! You three are just as old as I am and know better than this. Why are you doing this? She is just a sparkling. You're a disgrace to us autobots. I'll personally see that Windstorm removes…"

"Ah shut up!" delivering a hard kick to Tunnelers head putting him offline. With him out of the way they turned their attention back to Nightstalker. "Well Stalker, not going to fight back even after we took out your boss?" Reaching out he grabbed her wing tip and twisted so that it almost touched her back while giving her a quick knee to her lower body.

She was pretty sure that her scream could have been heard all over Cybertron but she was not about to give them satisfaction. "Ah go suck a tail pipe you slag…"

"Well, well, well. Looks like she picked up some of the cons bad habits but none of their fight. Can see why we always defeated them if they associated with weaklings like this."

Her concern grew as she watched Tunnelers motionless body "_Come on get up, move, do something…please" _but it was the last comment that ignited something deep within her.

Optics darkening she looked at the floor "weakling! defeated! how dare you." It was then that the strangest feeling washed over her, like she was no longer in control of her own body. At the same time the three mechs seized up in terror and grabbed their heads screaming. Having been let go she stood up and turned to her attackers. She watched as they withered in silent terror, one reacting as if he was trying to hid from something; another screaming to be let go, that he didn't want to die; while the third grasped his throat making gurgling noises terror etched on his face.

She stood there focused on them feeling their terror, guilt, pain, as well as her own anger. "NIGHSTALKER STOP IT….please." The voice shot through to her very spark and caused her to snap out of it. Turning she saw Tunneler lying on the floor reaching up towards her with his hand "please stop." "_Please stop? What did I..."_ Looking around she saw the three mechs collapse and shrivel on the floor _"oh no! not again…how?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a good thing his shift only required processing paperwork as his attention was focused inward on his thoughts. He had been concerned about Nightstalker ever since the accident. It wasn't so much worry about her safety but that she seamed to be changing. He had noticed that her moods changed erratically and that she started to show a very nasty side that he had never seen before in her. He also noticed that she seamed to know how someone was thinking or feeling although she denied everything when asked about it. _"Oh Nightstalker what is troubling you? We used to be so close before Windstorm split us up with these jobs. You used to tell me everything but now…now you're holding back."_ Looking up at Refit as he dropped more papers on his desk they both shared the same sorrowful and concerned look before he walked away. _"Even Refit is noticing it and I wonder if it is also affecting his and Riverruns friendship." _Thinking back he wondered if she was responsible in some way for that mech losing his mind shortly after bumping into her in the hallway. "Well Sunspot you got to do something. Yes, I'm going to have to make her talk to me. I'll do it right after my shift." Making up his mind he went back to his paperwork.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fastscan just finished setting up the tools he was going to need to conduct the tests. He had just got back from a meeting with Windstorm about Nightstalker. While there he was surprised to learn about her special ability and Windstorms concern that they were becoming active. He was sent back to skillfully find a way to see if they were in fact activating and to what extent. Being that he just repaired her that morning he used the excuse of a check up to get her back in.

Turning around as he heard the doors slide open "ah Nightstalker have a seat over here."

"What is the meaning of this? Ordering me here I told you I'm fine."

Her tone and defensive posture spoke silent words that her mood had changed again. _"Oh this is not going to be easy now." _Coming up to her he put his hand on her shoulder only to feel her flinch away. "Please I don't want to fight you. It is just a few tests and you don't even have to do anything. I'm just going to test your systems." Watching her stare at him made him very uncomfortable as he was unsure as to how she was going to respond. Yet relief came quick as she stepped forward and sat down on the exam table. "_Fhew I was worried there for a nanoclick."_ Regaining his composure he connected the machines to her and began the scans.

"See that wasn't so bad. you can go now." Nightstalker got down from the table and left without saying a word. Turning back he looked at the monitors and opened a com to Windstorm. "Yes your right. There is something activating. I'll be up there in a cycle to talk with you."

---------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway she accessed one of the hidden paths up to their anti-Skuffle hideout. Letting the door slam behind her she threw herself down on the couch and looked out the window. Taking a long vent she finally let herself relax. Since the episode this morning she had been feeling extremely anxious and frustrated. While staring out the window her thoughts reflected inwards "_Who am I? I have no history, nothing to base myself on. I don't even know who created me or why. It's not fair. Sunspot has Refit and I guess I could say Riverrun is my adopted creator but there is no comparison." _Continuing to think she didn't hear a door opening. _"It's just not fair. Why am I the only one here with nothing. Well that could be easily remedied. I could make it so that the others suffer just as much. I know Riverrun knows more but he will not tell me…Stupid ground loving tunnel drone. If they were all just…gone." _

Having quietly slipped in Sunspot stood directly behind the couch watching Nightstalker. "_I thought she be here. She looks really upset something has got to be bothering her. Well here goes nothing I hope I can get her to talk to me."_ Stepping around to the end of the couch "hay there! Look I need to talk with you." Her glare caught him off guard and he was shocked that she would even look at him like that. "Hay come on what was that for? It's me, you know your best friend in the galaxy, remember him..Sunspot!" Stepping back he held his hands out in a look at me pose.

Staring at Sunspot "I am so not in the mood for your antics" standing up she got off the couch and started to leave.

"_Oh that didn't go well_." Propelling himself over the couch he landed between her and the exit. "Look no more joking around you are not leaving here without talking to me" shifting side to side he blocked her attempts to leave.

"Get out of my way or I will hurt you!"

Hearing those words come out of her vocals caused more pain to him then any beating he had ever received. As hurt as he was, crossing his arms on his chest he stood defiant. "No! Something is bothering you and we are going to talk it out."

Seeing his defiance raised her anger and she lashed out. "I hate you so much" lunging forward she sucker punched Sunspot hard in the face.

Reacting quickly he stepped sideways and grabbed her right arm, twisting it around her back. At the same time he wrapped his left foot around her left ankle and pushed down on her back with his free hand. Using this and her own momentum against her he managed to get her pinned down to the floor. Straddling her back he pinned both her arms behind her. "THAT'S ENOUGH! What has gotten into you? I can't believe you just attacked me."

Turning her head sideways "let me go you slaggin skidplate exhaust port sucker." Bringing her feet up she kicked Sunspot hard his back causing his armor to fracture.

"Oww" reacting to her kick he brought his feet over the back of her legs. "There, no more! You are completely pinned. Stop fighting me it will only hurt you more. Please I don't want to hurt you."

-----------------------------------------------------

Walking in Fastscan sat down in the chair across from Windstorm. "Sir it does not look good. You were correct in your assumptions her abilities are coming online."

Leaning back in his chair Windstorms face reflected both worry and disappointment. "So tell me what else you managed to find out. Could it be from the accident?"

"Possible. From the data I gathered I can't say to what extent they will evolve or even what she is going to be able to do. If you look back at all the incidents so far it looks like she has the ability to manipulate our minds. From the three mechs who survived her last attack it appears she is able to make us vividly relive moments from the past. From what I got from them it was like being there all over again, pain, guilt, terror, everything."

Taking this all into consideration Windstorm contemplated possible situations. "Is she in control of these abilities?"

"Not right now it seams. From what I understand they are not coming online properly. Bits and pieces, powers but no programming to control them. However I do believe that it will rectify itself soon."

"Soon!" slamming his hand down on the table "is not good enough. I can't have her wandering around like a bomb just waiting to go off. Have you seen her mood swings!" Standing up Windstorm walked over to the window. "No she is too violent and unpredictable right now. Her actions in the last few cycles have clearly shown that she is lashing out at everyone…I've decided, she will be quarantined in the brig until we can find a solution."

Standing up in shocked horror at Windstorms plan Fastscan would have none of it. "No you can't! That would be the worse thing to do and may very well push her over. It is not her fault for acting like this. Wait one cycle I sent Sunspot to talk to her. I believe he is the only one that can get through to her."

Spinning around anger creped over Windstorms face. "YOU WHAT! By himself! She could kill him as she has already come very close….what do you mean not her fault?"

Sitting back down in his chair Fastscan looked straight into Windstorms optics. "I believe that where they are not activating properly she does not have the defenses to protect herself. In so I think her moods are actually those feelings and impulses of the others here. Somehow she is picking them up and having no protection against them…well you get what we have. Don't worry about Sunspot he can take care of himself. I had Skuffle come up with a program virus that Sunspot can inject her with if all else fails. It should act as a temporary defense and allow her to regain control until her actual programming fully initiates."

Turning to look out the window again Windstorm sighed. "Fastscan I will give you one cycle but if nothing happens then I'm sending security in." Dismissing Fastscan he continues to stare out the window_ "come on kid get through to her."_

--------------------------------------------------------

Silence filled the room as Nightstalker lay quietly staring a hole in the wall across the room. "Look I know this has got to be uncomfortable for you but you left me no choice." Sunspot could feel her tensing in his grip and venting in a deep rhythmic pattern. "_I'm going to have to use that shot Fastscan gave me. She is not talking and there is no way I can get thought to her now."_ Carefully transferring her hands so that he could free his right but still keep her tightly pinned, he reached into his subspace pocket and removed the injector. "I'm sorry for this" quickly plunging it into the base of her neck and releasing the virus.

Her body spasmed as the virus fought with her programming for control. She could feel the virus spreading and accessing her systems- it won out as it sent her into reboot.

Several quiet breams passed as Sunspot watched her inactive and offline form underneath him. "_Oh what have I done! No, it had to be done. Please Nightstalker wake up, anytime now." _He started to become worried that the virus did not do what it was supposed to and caused more damage. Yet his worries faded as her optics flickered back on and the sound of her systems powering up registered in his audio channels.

"Huh! What?" groggily she came back to awareness. "Oh primus! Sunspot I'm so sorry. I-I-I attacked you. I didn't mean it I was just so mad. I…"

Feeling her relax underneath him he took a risk and let her go. As he did she sat up, turned around and latched onto him in a hug that meant everything. "I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me."

Wrapping his arms around her and holding the back of her head with his hand he tried to comfort her. "It's ok. I knew you didn't mean it all. Now come on we need to get you to Fastscan before Windstorm sends in security. We don't want him finding our little hideout now do we." Helping her stand he let her lean on him for support as they made their way to the med bay.

Sending a private message to Fastscan "Fastscan its Sunspot. Injection worked. I'm brining her now. Just in case have our path cleared of all personal and security."

-------------------------------------------------


	7. the Begining of the end

A few months had passed since the last incident involving Nightstalker and the base had returned to its normal routine. Well as normal as it ever got. "Tell me again why we are up here?" Folding her wings back slightly as they scraped against the ventilation duct Nightstalker continued to crawl behind Sunspot.

"Oh come on, stop wining. This is what we have been planning on and working up to. It is the big one, the grand mal of pranks, you can't be thinking of backing out now." Pausing Sunspot bent his head down and stared under his arm back at Nightstalker. "Plus I need you for this in a big way" grinning he continued to crawl forward "and try to be quieter."

Stopping their conversation Windstorm and Refit listened to the sounds coming from the hallway. Walking forward in silence they looked up at the ceiling. "Must have retro rats in the ventilation ducts again. I'll have to get Tunnelers crew to check it out" Refit looked to windstorm who nodded in agreement before they continued down the hall.

"Are we almost there yet? Hay!" bumping into Sunspots aft with her head as he suddenly stopped. "Gee a little warning next time."

"Shhh were here." Squeezing over to give enough room for Nightstalker to crawl up beside him he took his fingers and motioned for her to look down through the grate. Peering down they could see Skuffle hard at work on something in his office. Humped over his desk, back turned to the vent opening, they could hear him mumbling to himself.

Whispering across to Nightstalker "ok you know the plan. I rigged the lighting in the room and you know your part." Sunspot knew she was ready by the look she gave him. "Ok! phase one begins now."

Directing her attention back to the room she focused in on Skuffle. Within a few breams they saw him lift his head and look around "whose there?" Not seeing anything he went back to work. "Ok that is not funny. Knock before you enter…" looking up he died mid sentence as he found himself alone in the room. _"What is going on? I could have sworn I heard someone talking to me…am I going crazy?" _ Taking one last gaze around the room he focused back on his papers. Yet one bream had not passed when Skuffle stood up, turned around and screamed at the wall "That's it. I know your there come out this instant." Walking towards a storage locker he was sure the voice came from he flung open the door. "Nothing! What?" scratching his head "I got to cut back on those energon goodies." Closing the door her turned to go back to his desk but stopped in shock. "What!? Where…where did my papers go?"

They were so engrossed in their prank they failed to notice the strange sounds coming from the shaft they were in. Meanwhile Skuffle had crossed the room and was standing in the middle of his office, tensed and ready to pounce at the slightest movement. It was bad enough that the lights were brightening and fading on their own, but now not only was he hearing stuff, he was seeing movement in his peripheral vision and every time he jumped to face it nothing was there. _"Oh I am going crazy…I'm going to join that other mech who lost it a few months ago. Wait what was that?" _Jumping he turned to face empty space.

Watching from above both could see the nervous twitches developing over Skuffles body. They watched with enjoyment as he jumped around the room looking for the non existent. Suddenly he bolted for the door only to slide to a screaming halt "WHERE BY PRMUS IS THE DOOR!?" They snickered as they watched him frantically try to find a door which was in front of him the whole time but for which he could not see compliments of Nightstalkers new ability.

Again the strange sounds became present in the shaft but this time was picked up on by Sunspot. Looking around at the walls "umm…Nightstalker?"

"ummmm?" was all she answered as she kept messing with Skuffles mind.

"You did figure out the weight restrictions for the ducts right?" Sunspot examined the fitting and welds for any movement.

"Um hum" she sounded while watching Skuffle run screaming around the room beneath them.

"And you did remember I just got that upgrade and took that into consideration too right?"

Her head snapped up and over to Sunspot at the last comment. Opening her mouth they listened as a loud metallic groan came from the vent followed by a shuttering. "Oh slag."

Skuffle jumped and spun around as a horrible metal tearing and crashing sound erupted in the room. Looking down from his perch on his desk he saw Nightstalker and Sunspot wearily gazing up at him amid the pieces of broken ventilation. Looking from them, to the hole in the ceiling and back again his optics darkened as a sinister sneer spread across his face.

"Ummm Sunspot?" Nightstalker pocked him in the side with her elbow.

"Yes?" Sunspot shifted to get off of her.

"RUN!" she screamed while flipping herself up and taking off out the door.

Running down the hallway they shoved other mechs out of the way as Skuffles screams of bloody murder came careening up the hallway after them.

"Sunspot I think I might have over done it just a tad" Nightstalker said as she jumped over a mech who had fallen trying to get out of her way.

Shoving another mech out of his way "oh really now! What was your first clue?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Windstorm laughed to himself as he raced through the outpost to get outside. As soon as he heard about it laughter was all he could do. After all these years Skuffle finally caught those two and the notion of Sunspot being what the humans refer to as a piñata was too much to miss. Even though he knew he would have to put a stop to it once he got there. Upon reaching the scene his laughter died as the seriousness of the situation became apparent. Pushing his way through the crowd he saw why nobody was trying to help or laughing. An enraged and pretty much loco Skuffle was hitting away at a strung up, broken and offline Sunspot. Looking down he saw Nightstalker still online but in massive pain crushed and pinned under Skuffles Foot. Her wings having been ripped off were lying a few feet away and her painful screams of agony pierced even the most hardened sparks.

Approaching slowly and from an angle that Skuffle could see him, Windstorm tried to talk him down. "Ok! That's enough now. I'm sure they learned their lesson and will not bother you again." Slowly approaching and in a non hostile manner he continued to speak in a low soft tone. "Skuffle stop. You are going to kill them soon if you don't."

Security arrived at that exact moment and Windstorm held up his hand to command them to stop and hold their positions. In the relative silence he could hear Fastscan cursing as Skuffle placed new dents into Sunspots body. Quickly he reached up and caught the beam before it hit Sunspot again. "I said enough" this time in a more forceful tone.

Infuriated Skuffle glared at Windstorm before letting go of the beam. Not being completely satisfied yet he twisted his foot into Nightstalker again before stepping off her and returning to his office.

"Cut him down now" Windstorm ordered as he knelt down by Nightstalker. Her optics flickered as she tried to remain online. In all his years of war even he had to admit it looked bad. Lying on the ground her lower torso was almost completely crushed; energon, oil and other lubricants were leaking and surrounding her body; as well she had numerous gashes and broken plating. Looking up as they brought down Sunspot he could see that he did not fair much better. In reality he looked like he got the worst of it.

"MOVE! MOVE! Get out of our way." Fastscan screamed as he and his medical staff pushed through the crowd and got to work. Venting in deeply as he got his first good glimpse of the two he started giving orders to his staff. Kneeling down by Nightstalker he tried to work on her only to be held back by her hands.

"No. Help Sunspot first. He…needs it more than me" Nightstalker pleaded as her optics struggled to stay online.

Admiring her courage and loyalty to her friend he nodded and watched as she slipped into emergency stasis lock. Shouting new orders to his staff they transported the two inside to the medical bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the light knock on his door Windstorm got up and crossed his office. It was late at night so the light knock was expected but her presence this soon wasn't. He had told her to come see him but not immediately. After all she had just been in the med bay for the last five days. Touching a button to unlock the door it slid open to reveal a very solemn and downcast Nightstalker. She literally had come straight from repairs as she was still wearing the braces that were supporting her recently reattached wings.

"Ah gee Nightstalker. You could have come latter I didn't mean right away." Stepping aside and gesturing for her to have a seat across the room.

Walking in quietly she crossed the floor, took a hold of the chair, spun it around and sat down. Resting her arms across the chair back she leaned forward and laid her head on her arms. "I was told you wanted to see me." Weary and tired she turned off her optics.

Coming back Windstorm leaned up against his desk in front of Nightstalker "you know you should have gone and had some rest. I'm sure Fastscan would not appreciate you being here right now."

Not moving her head or even reactivating her optics she remained silent for a moment. "Fastscan is still busy with Sunspot so it would not matter if he knew I was here." Her wing twitched slightly causing the braces to groan and if it hurt her she did not show it. "Now what did you want. If it is another lecture I don't need it" rubbing her forehead against her arms.

"I don't think you need another lecture. I know you will not be doing that again unless you are completely daft. No, I asked you to come here for another reason all together." Shifting his weight he pulled himself up so that he was sitting on his desk. "I'm concerned for you. I don't believe the current situation you are in is the best for you. There is to much negative influence and so I have made a decision. From here on in you are banned from contacting or being in the presence of any decepticon." Seeing her head snap up he held his hand up to silence her. "And you are restricted from using those new abilities of yours. If you defy these orders you will be punished accordingly."

Her optics flared as she sat up. "How dare you order me to have no contact with Riverrun or limit myself." Her temper was starting to rise "no! I will not comply with this." Standing up she turned and started to leave.

"NIGHTSTALKER sit back down you are not dismissed yet." Standing up from his seat on the desk Windstorm grabbed the chair and slid it towards her.

Kicking the chair away she clenched her fists together "oh and next you'll be ordering me as if I'm a soldier or something. Well you can take that order and shove it up your tail pipe."

"_Well it is apparent she didn't get any obey your superior programming." _ He didn't want to resort to this level but now it was the only card he had left to play. "Look if you walk out that door know this. You will never see Sunspot again. I will have him transferred to another post if need be so make you choice wisely."

Coming to a halt she stared at the floor. _"Oh that is low even for him. He wouldn't do it, he's just bluffing…or is he? Maybe he's not and I can't lose Sunspot but to keep him means giving up everything else. I just…" _She stood silent and motionless for the next few breams, then slowly her hands relaxed and she turned to face Windstorm. "Fine" sounding defeated "have it your way. I just can't lose Sunspot he's the closest to family I have." Stepping away she left the office without waiting to be dismissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it has been well over a month since Nightstalker was banned Riverrun was still fuming over it. Originally he defied it but every time he managed to catch her she just look away, say she was sorry and take off. He knew that there was something behind Windstorms decision and it had nothing to do with her best interest. No it had something to do with him being scared. Riverrun knew Windstorm still distrusted decepticons even thou it has been ten years since the war ended.

"_Why cant he put it behind him? Refit used to be my enemy but now we are good friends. So why does he cling to his old ways. Well what am I saying I trust him only so much."_ Slamming his hands down on his desk "HOW DARE HE!" Still fuming he became distracted by a faint but sharp sound "what? that sounded like a bomb?" Before he could even stand up the building around him started to shake and vibrate, furniture falling over. "What the….?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightstalker and Sunspot were outside the building working on repairing the roadway leading from the post. Having almost completed the task they decided to take a break and rest up for a bit. Sitting down on a nearby crate Nightstalker stared down the long and empty road.

"You miss them a lot don't you?" Sunspot inquired as he laid his tool down. Watching her stare down the road he realized that she had never spoken of them or inquired as to how they were doing. Still waiting the only reply he got from her was a long vent and a deep sigh. Walking over he placed a hand on her shoulder "you know I can get Refit to courier messages for you."

Continuing to glare at the horizon Nightstalker shook her head. "No. As much as I would leap at that opportunity I can't. Some things just come at too high a price."

"What do you mean come at too high a price?" her behavior completely baffled him. "_It's not like her to just roll over and submit to Windstorms demands. She had never done it before…well there was that one time."_ The only possible reason flashed to his mind as he stepped in front of Nightstalker. "What does Windstorm have on you?" he angrily glared at her.

Standing up she looked him in the optics trying to hide her pain, then turned her body away from him. "No!" reaching up Sunspot grabbed her shoulders softly and turned her to face him. "Please tell me he didn't. Did he threaten you with me? Is that what this is all about?"

It hurt and was not a physical cause. She could not even look him in the optics as it reminded her of what she had to give up. Feeling his hand lightly touch her jaw she let him pull her head up so that he could see into her optics.

"He threatened you with me didn't he?" Her silence was all the answer he needed. "You gave up all contact with the others and the use of your abilities for me didn't you?" Sighing Sunspot knew what the answer already was. "Look I never would leave you. Were best friends and nobody can take that away."

Smiling she reached out and gave him a long and much needed embrace. "Thanks. Now let's finish this and get inside I still need to beat you at that game."

Just as they had gotten back to work their attention was directed towards the sky. "Did you hear that?" Sunspot looked around confused. Twisting and turning he tried to find the source and direction the sound came from.

"Yah sounded like an explos…" her words were cut off as the ground started to shake violently. Trying to maintain their balance they both were thrown backwards as a large blast of supper hot air surged past them. Landing apart they became covered by debris. Just as quickly as it came the horrific noise ebbed and the shaking stopped- silence was all that remained.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was so quiet he rebooted and checked his audio sensors five times before concluding it was not him. Suddenly he heard the clash of moving metal and daylight poured into his optics as debris was lifted off him. Focusing he saw Nightstalker reaching down to him. Grabbing her hand she pulled him up and that is when he got his first look around.

"Sunspot wha…what just happened?" Nightstalkers voice quivered in fear and he could see why. In the horizon great plums of black smoke hung in the air. All around windows were shattered and buildings lay striped or were completely gone altogether.

"I…I don't know." Noticing that his jaw trembled on its own accord he tried to stop it but failed. Checking his internal clock he was shocked to find that more than five cycles had passed unaccounted for. Lifting his arm he went to open a com link.

"Wont work, I tried already. Nobody is answering on any frequency." Nightstalker started to walk towards the building while avoiding large chunks of metal lying about. "Common maybe someone inside knows what happened. Communication is probably down because of that blast."

Making their way through the building they passed by many grizzly scenes of mechs dead or injured from flying material or from having been blown out of buildings. Everything was in a state of panic and chaos so the two stuck together as close as possible. Rounding a corner Nightstalker reached out and grabbed Sunspot under his shoulders as he fell from the hallway, which had suddenly disappeared into the outdoors. Engaging her thrusters she slowly lowered them down the four story drop. Looking back up they were shocked to see the whole side of the building gone.

Just as their confusion and terror started to overwhelm them Riverrun came running down towards them holding weapons in his arms. "Oh thank Primus you both are alright!" Dropping the items at her feet he reached out and gathered Nightstalker into a long overdue hug. "And before you say anything frag Windstorm, his orders and the autobots." Letting her go he reached down and picked up the weapons. "Here these belong to you. I never thought I would have to give them to you but you might need them now." Taking her arms he connected two laser cannons to the outer part of her upper arms. "Plus your creator would want you to have them. He had them specifically designed for you and they were based off of his." Then picking up two daggers he attached them to her upper thighs and gave her a gun to which she subspaced.

"Riverrun what happened? What was that explosion? Where is everyone" Nightstalker pleaded for answers.

Stepping back he looked around cautiously. "Somebody nuked the whole planet. Communications are down, everything is in chaos. Nobody knows who did it but each side is blaming the other around here." Hearing voices he stepped forward giving her one last hug while whispering in her audio receptor "be careful and don't trust anyone but yourself and Sunspot." Letting her go he turned to flee but paused for a moment. "Sunspot take care of her for me. I don't know when or if we will be able to meet again." With that he disappeared into the ruined buildings.

"_What did he mean…don't trust anyone?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Choices

Energon goodie to the first person who can guess who Nightstalkers creator is? I've been leaving clues throughout the chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tension between the two groups at the outpost was already simmering long before the nuking and if anything it just acted as a catalyst. It did not matter that neither side knew who actually did the deed, because of communication problems, within a few days they had split apart and claimed different areas of the base as their own. There had been no actual fighting between the two but that would only be a matter of time. Sitting in his makeshift office Riverrun knew full well what that could mean and it worried him. At least before this he could catch a glimpse and gather some information on how Nightstalker was doing but now he was completely cut off from her.

"_I hope she is ok. I should have told her everything then and there. Now I'm not going to be able to and a doubt Windstorm will ever tell her."_ Venting he distracted himself by attending to how many cons remained in their group. "After the two we lost today…only twelve. Against all the other bots we stand no chance." With this grim news his thoughts traveled back again to Nightstalker. "_I should have taken her with me. I promised him that I finish and take care of her when he left for earth during that last big battle."_ Continuing to sort through his papers he did not really focus too much on them. "_Most likely Windstorm is trying to convince her to join the autobots. He always was afraid of her realizing who she actually is. Well not much I can do from here. I just hope that if he is trying to convince her that her basic programming will put up a fight."_

---------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the common room Refit and Fastscan shared a quiet moment along with a few energon drinks. They did not really talk but rather used each others presence for support as they contemplated problems of their own.

Picking up his drink Fastscan leaned over the table and rested his head on his hand. His CPU was running at max as he processed the daily repair schedule, edited the deceased one and thought about what was to come. He hated war, always had and always will. The peace was bliss to him as he didn't have to worry about losing friends everyday or having to patch them up only to send them back out. "_Sure leave it to the cons to wreak everything. I don't want to fight again. So much pain, death and too many young sparks terminated." _With that thought memories of the youth at the post having fun filtered though his processor. Frowning as the images slowly mixed with those of past battles he shook his head to remove them. "_I wonder if I can just resign now before anything starts up…I'm so tied of it all."_

Similarly across the table Refit was contemplating the situation as well but his was of a different and more volatile nature. Sitting in his chair he stared at his drink while he ran his finger around the rim. He knew he had a decision to make and Windstorm would want his answer soon. He had always fought with the autobots, he was created an autobot and he hated the cons and what they stood for. Yet his friend was Riverrun, a con and now his enemy again. "_Oh what do to? I am sworn to uphold the autobot ways and I have pledged my allegiance to them but if I stay I must give up my friendship with him." _Venting deeply to purge old air from his system he accidentally knocked over his drink spilling its containment. Not even bothering to clean it up he just stared at the pink liquid as it crept over the table. "_Flows the same way when it comes out of our body… If I stay will I be able to fight or kill Riverrun if need be?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Locking the door Windstorm had just finished passing on the remainder of the daily duties to his 2IC. Although he technically should have done them himself he needed this time to contemplate. Earlier that day he approved Sunspots application to join the autobots and now he wondered if it would affect Nightstalker. Sure she had obeyed his order and even stayed with them after the bombing but would she ever come to their side. Pacing his office as it helped him to think "_maybe it is not the best time to ask her or is it? She might be more willing since Sunspot just joined but then again she does have decepticon programming and if she is anything like her creator then she will be loyal to them. However it does not appear that she is aware of who she actually is and having her abilities on our side would be a great advantage."_ Stopping he looked out the cracked window at the damage outside. "_But what would happen if she did join and then regained her memory. Would she stay or try to leave?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking around the room she reached down and picked up pieces of broken furniture. Up until now their hideout had been a complete mess but at least it was still somewhat intact. Bending down she picked up a holopad, wiped off the dust and turned it on. Re-righting the couch she sat down and watched as the holoemiter displayed images of her and Sunspot over the last two years. She could not help but laugh as a scene came up of Refit and Tunneler dumping a barrel of cold oil over a passed out Windstorm during one of the many parties they had. "_Oh I remember that. He woke up just as they dumped it and I still have never seen those two move so fast. We even had to let them use the hideout for awhile as Windstorm was set to kill."_ Turning it off she was glade that it survived with minimal damage. Sighing she looked out the broken windows at the damage outside. "Why? Why would anyone do something like this?"

"Do the cons ever need a reason to do anything?" Jumping up she spun around to see Sunspot standing behind her with a data pad in his hand. "What do you mean by that?" her voice sounding as if he had just insulted her. Then seeing his face and picking up on his nervousness she walked over to him. "Sunspot what is it? What's the matter?"

Smiling he perked his shoulders and stood up proud "I came to tell you that I'm joining the autobots today. I got the applications right here and am on my way to get Windstorm to sign them. "

Her wings fell slightly as she looked at him, not saying a word. Finally she broke the unpleasant silence. "What? Why? But that is not like you. You always planned on going off to explore space, to discover find new life." In shock she walked over and slumped on the couch.

Standing off to one side, her unanticipated reaction made him extremely wary about being too close. "Well Refit thinks this is going to lead to war again and…and he is my creator so I feel obliged to join his cause. I can't join the decepticons because well I don't like their ideals and I ever could be friends with one." Realizing he was acting foolish by standing away, he jumped the couch and landed beside her. "Come and join with me. There is no reason for you to stay here and I'm sure we can train together." He was already visualizing the fun and mischief they would have.

Meanwhile she deliberated on what he said but from the very start it just did not feel right. Giving it a good amount of in-depth thought she could feel part of her screaming in resistance at the very notion. "I can't. It just does not seem right…none of this does actually." Sitting up she walked over and leaned on the window sill. "How could you ask me to join? It would mean fighting against Riverrun and the others. Plus I already gave so much up."

"So now you chose them over me." He had expected her to say yes and this refusal hurt him deeply. "Well I am joining up and I leave this afternoon." Turning he stormed to the door "at least I know where I stand and have a heritage to back my decision." Slamming the door he felt horrible for saying that. He knew that bringing up the fact that she didn't know her creator or where she came from was a low blow but he was just so mad at being rejected.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She wandered the hallways for the rest of the day. His comment had struck her hard but she could not have agreed to go, it just felt…wrong. Noticing the time she wondered if she should go and see him off. "_Why should I go see him? He said that on purpose. He knows that is a sore spot. But still he's my best friend and I might not get to see him again for awhile."_ Stopping she leaned up against the wall just to the side of the door leading to the tarmac.

He waited on the tarmac hoping she would show up, even if she didn't change her mind at least he would get to apologize to her. However he knew she probably would not show as she tended hold grudges but still he waited. "Common time to go. I got more stops to make." He acknowledged the message with a nod of his head and paused for a few more breams, just in case. As he gave up and turned to board the shuttle he saw her standing by the building watching him. Stepping forward to go talk with her he felt himself yanked back towards the shuttle. "Common time to go means now." Knowing his time was up he yelled out to her and waved his only free arm "I'm sorry for what I said, please forgive me?" Seeing her wave back he smiled "if you change your mind Windstorm knows where to find me." With that the shuttle door slammed closed in front of him. Resting his hand against the door he vented lightly "_I'll be back for you. I promise I'll make you proud of me."_

Watching the shuttle leave till it was no longer visible Nightstalker slowly slid down the side of the building and drawing her legs up against her chest she started to cry. The only close connection she had just left leaving her along, so she did not care if anyone saw her or thought she was weak for doing so. "Why did he leave? He said he never leave me. Now what should I to do? I have no idea where Riverrun or the others are and I doubt Windstorm will let me contact them. Even if he did I might put them at risk for they must be hiding for a reason."Having finished crying she sat and listening to the melody of sounds around her. "_Well what ever comes next I can only rely on myself. They don't think I've noticed the way they look at me around here. What do they know that I don't? Does it have something to do with Riverruns weird message?" _Getting up she glanced to the sky "_Please be safe" _then entered the building heading for her quarters.


	9. The Mystery Deepens

Notes: Last time to guess her creator before everything goes to the pits :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" pulling her arm out of his grasp Nightstalker gave him a firm shove to make her point. "I said I don't want to talk to you, Tunneler, Fastscan or Windstorm" giving him another shove as she turned to leave.

Stepping around Refit blocked her from leaving. "No! Not until you answer my question. Ever since Sunspot left you have been anything but yourself and it has everyone concerned. You've been cranky, snappy, and of all things defiant of orders." Folding his arms across his chest he decided she was not going to leave without answering his question, even if it meant having to sit on her till she did or by using a more invasive procedure. "I'll ask you only once again to answer my question before I take other measures to get it and I guarantee it will not be pleasant.

Narrowing her optics she took a slight step back. "Fine! Since apparently you have no qualm torturing someone for answers I will tell you what you want to know." Her body posture changed from defiance to one of sadness as she turned and leaned back against the wall. Propping one foot up she half glanced over at Refit before tilting her head back to look intently at the ceiling. "They don't think I notice but I do. I see the stares and I hear the comments. I hear them ask why I didn't go and when they talk about killing Riverrun and the others it hurts and…and I get so mad. Look I know it's not what you want to her but I'm just really confused ok."

Caught off guard by her sudden openness, he relaxed from his heightened state of arousal. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that, however it is true in form. War is probably going to come. Now will you answer my question?" Reaching up he tapped her arm cannon "where did you get those and why did you shoot him?"

Tilting her head down while raising her arm slightly she could see the skill and detail that was put in to the cannon. "Riverrun gave then to me. Where else do you think I got them from?" folding her arms across her chest in defiance.

"Well some think you stole them." Refit was relived to hear that she did not steal them but concerned at the same time. "_She got them from Riverrun? He never mentioned to me that he had them and I never saw him bring her in with them or make a requisition order."_

Fading her optics slightly and voice dripping with sarcasm "oh yah I stole them cause you know there are so many other flyers around here with extra laser cannons just lying around." Kicking off the wall "and I shot that mech because he accused me of killing Sunspot by not joining up. Fragger really deserved more than a shot to the knee for implying that. So there happy? I answered your stupid question now leave me alone." Stepping forward she transformed into her rarely used vehicle mode and raced away leaving a particularly stunned Refit behind.

His confusion was evident as he stood in the hall trying to figure it all out. Riverrun had informed them that he had found her in an old burnt out building. That it looked like someone had tried to create her but didn't know what they were doing and burnt the place down, leaving her there. By her age that appeared to be true but still it did not add up. Mechs and Femms created in the last ten years were not built for battle as there was no need, yet she had said Riverrun gave them to her. "This does not add up. He had no time to install connectors, adapters, programming, or even to properly configure her systems to handle weaponry. This means she already had it and so was built for battle." His CPU was running at max as he contemplated this conundrum. "If this is the case then either she is actually older than we think, Riverrun has been lying to us, or someone was trying to create new warriors."

------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, before her conversation with Refit in the hall and even before she sent a now lame mech to Fastscan, Windstorm had her in his office for a meeting and it did not go well. He had provided her with a few weeks to see if she would change her own mind but now decide he needed to ask. Although it started off well and looked promising, as soon as she had time to think it all went to pits. Sitting at his desk he replayed the conversation again to try to figure out just what happened. "I just don't understand it. She was polite coming in and I could tell she was very confused on what to do but that is understandable in her position. She has friends on both sides and choosing one means giving up the other, yet Refit was able to make a choice but then again she is different."

Flicking through all the data he could find on her he was surprised to unearth that the supposed building Riverrun said he found her in was not owned by anyone and there was no records of anyone using it. "Now that's strange. All new sparklings have to be registered but I can't find any mention of her. I'm starting to think Riverrun didn't tell me everything about her."

Reflecting back to the earlier conversation he continued his analysis though it became apparent to him that although she was befriended and raised by Autobots her spark was still that of a decepticon. "Ah there it is! Just a few breams after she started to consider it. It's all right there in her face and body posture. That's where it changed." He had managed to pinpoint the exact moment when she became defiant and upset. Before that she was about to agree to join as Windstorm had informed her that she could still train with Sunspot. Just after this change in mood she bluntly refused the offer and removed herself from the office. "_What changed her?" _

Taking this information, as well as passed situations, he ran them through the computer on his desk looking for some possible connection. He had an idea what it could be but hoped that he was wrong. Although she still did not know who she was, it was apparent that there was an increasing sensitivity for anything related to betrayal of the decepticons occurring. The computer sounded and displayed the results on the screen. "Just what I thought. They only common factor is her having to make a choice." Standing up he started to pace his office "this is not good. Her behavior and attitude in these circumstances can only mean that some part of her basic programming is activating but how much and how far will it go is the question."

-----------------------------------------------------

Revving her engine she increased her speed and almost flew out of the entrance. Not having any particular place to go, she just had to get away from everyone. Everything was starting to become too much and the fact that she had not heard from Sunspot in over two weeks concerned her. They had heard of fighting already breaking out in other areas but this was not official news. Windstorm had assured her that they would never send new and untrained bots to fight and the reason she probably had not heard from him was because he was possibly receiving upgrades for weapons and such. Still she had this lasting and nagging feeling that something had gone wrong. Slowing down she came to a stop realizing she was far outside the post. Not bothering to transform she just sat there in thought.

"Nightstalker?" The sudden voice coming over her radio startled her enough she almost inadvertently transformed. "Riverrun is that you?"

"Yes but don't do anything to draw attention. I'm routing this through different systems because I know the autobots will try and trace it. Are you alone?"

Using her sensors she scanned the vicinity and not getting any hits she confirmed that she was alone.

"Good, Now I don't have that much time so pay attention. First how are you doing? Are you ok?"

It had been so long since she heard from him she almost lost her composure. She wanted to tell him everything but knew there was little time. "No, I'm not ok but I'm managing. Sunspot left to join the Autobots. He asked and Windstorm keeps trying to get me to join but I…I can't it feels wrong and I don't know why."

He wished he could come and get her that nanosecond as her voice gave away her hurt and confusion that the words did not. "I'm sorry to hear that, I know how close you two were but I must get to the point. Nightstalker I want you to come with us. Forget everything Windstorm has said you belong with us not the autobots."

"What do you mean I belong with you?" Silence followed this inquiry and she thought for a nanoclick that the connection was lost.

"I don't have time to explain someone is trying to trace this. I'm sending you coordinates to a place that you can meet us and we can safely get to you…"

Having just received the coordinates the connection was suddenly lost. "Riverrun? Riverrun you there?" Receiving only static she closed the link. "_I guess I should go since there is nothing for me here but if I go then Sunspot would be my enemy and I cant fight him."_

While she was debating to go or not she received a delayed and urgent message from Fastscan. Opening her com she contacted the outpost and inquired as to what he wanted and upon hearing his voice over the radio she knew something was wrong. "Nightstalker where are you? You better get back here Sunspot just showed up and he's been calling for you…Get here fast it does not look good."

Throwing herself in reverse she spun around and took off down the road. Realizing she was too far to make it back quickly she transformed, took two running steps to keep the momentum, then jumping up transformed to jet mode and flew back.

---------------------------------------------


	10. With reality comes death

A/N: Well this is the chapter that you finally get to find out who Nightstalkers creator is. As well as some other stuff but I'm not going to say and ruin a good read. Hope you like the way I ended this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching the base her attention was grabbed by a commotion over at the main access road. Picking up on Sunspots week energy signature her concern over Fastscans message gave way to fear. Coming in fast she transformed, landed and slid right up to the group. "No! Oh Primus what happened?" Stepping forward she was grabbed around the waist by Windstorm, which almost caused her to fall. Pushing down on his hands she tried her best to break free. "Let me go! Let me go!" Squirming in his grip she finally gained her freedom as Fastscan stood up, shook his head and stepped back. Falling forward she landed on her knees next to Sunspots broken and crushed body. As she reached out to him her voice reflected her light and hesitant touch. "Sunspot?"

"Nightstalker? Is that you? I was so scared they would not find you. Oh how I wish I could see you one last time." His spark yearned to reach up to her, to touch her, and he would have if his right arm was still present and his left existed past the elbow joint. Still, pooling his energy he lifted the torn and useless stump towards her. "I'm really glad…" a coughing fit interrupted what he was trying to say. After he spit up some coagulated oil he managed to continue. "that you didn't come. The flyers, they were decimated."

"Shh, it will be alright. Fastscan will fix this." She hovered her hands millimeters above his body afraid that if she touched him he fall apart. As her hands moved over his legs in examination she could see the burns and crushed plating, wires and tubing sticking out through gaping holes, and his lower right leg crushed beyond recognition. His upper body did not fair any better. Where his right arm should have been all that remained was a few wires, sparking in protest from having been unkindly torn from their housing. His left arm was a twisted energon and oil covered stump that still twitched as impulses arrived to move a hand that no longer existed. Overall, well he looked like a gestalt did a tap dance on him.

Twisting her head she looked to Fastscan pleading. "You'll fix him right? He…He'll be ok?" Seeing him shake his head and look down she turned to Windstorm then Refit, each only averted her gaze. "NO! You have to fix him. He, he's not that bad."

The older mechs surrounding the group could tell from their years of battle field experience that Sunspot was not going to make it and when the CMO gives up then it's official. They had found him here, laying on the ground, last of his energy just not enough to make it the rest of the way. Prior to this Windstorm had received a notice that a group of new recruits had been ambushed as they made their way to a training site and that many were reported missing. He did not expect this.

Sunspots body shuttered as his death became eminent. Barley audible he needed to tell her, to warm her, so doing his best he started to speak. "Nightstalker please listen to me. I need to warn you. There is fighting already in many of the outskirt areas and its headed this way. Please you have to leave. Go and explore space for me, do what I can't do anymore but just get away. They blame each other, you're not safe here, they'll fight over you."

Reaching down she wrapped her arms around him and gently lifted him up into an embrace. Resting his head on her shoulder he could hear her unstable venting and while his pain was terrible, the comfort of her hold overcame it. Although he knew it was more likely that the part of his system that registers pain had just ceased to function. "I want to tell you that you are my best friend. Ha, did we not have some good times together. Don't stop playing pranks on others, especially Skuffle. I just wanted…to make you proud…of me."

His voice was starting to fade as she held him tighter, hoping that in doing so he would not die. She watched as Refit collapsed to his knees, punching the ground in front of him; Windstorm shooing everyone away; and Fastscan, well he just stood there with his face covered by his hand. Leaning her head softly against his "Sunspot I was always proud of you and I'm proud to call you my bro. Yah, we did have a lot of good times." She knew he was going to die soon and did her best to hold herself together but a small energon tear still managed to leak from her optic. "I'll miss you a lot. Just, just promise me you won't prank Primus when you meet him."

"You were…proud of me! I…prom……is………I'll….." his body slumped in Nightstalkers arms.

"SUNSPOT!" Sunspot?" Shaking him a bit she thought that maybe just maybe he would come back online saying "gotcha" but in shock the realization set in that he was gone. "Sunspot" her voice quivered and faded as she said his name one final time. Clutching his body close to her, she silently rocked back and forth.

-----------------------------------------------------

Refit was soundless as he sat and watched Nightstalker holding Sunspot. His creation, his sparkling, his Sunspot was gone. "_This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't create him to fight, he wasn't supposed to die fighting or before me…He came back for her. Her whom I'm sure shares the same programming as those who killed him. Her who refused to join with him."_ In his sorrow he almost misdirected his anger when he noticed that Nightstalkers optics had darkened and her face was stark. It felt like he wasn't even there as he watched Windstorm walk over to Nightstalker and try to get her to let go of Sunspots body.

"You have to let him go. He's gone, I'm Sorry." Windstorm didn't know what else to say or do. He never was good at this and during the war death was just accepted, abet reluctantly. However the more he tried the tighter she held on. Suddenly she stopped rocking and eerily turned her head up to face him.

As she stared him down a feeling registered that she had never felt before. It was powerful, deep and as she glared at Windstorm she wanted him to suffer, suffer as Sunspot had. She knew what being mad felt like but this, this was different. It was dark, encompassing and pulsed from her very spark- she learnt was it was to hate. Letting go of Sunspot unexpectedly she stood up, her posture radiating the hatred she felt towards them. As her optics narrowed and darkened further she reached out and shoved Windstorm back. "YOU'RE SORRY!? You should slaggin well be sorry. You killed him. You Autobots killed him. He never wanted to do this but you told him to join." Screaming, she punched him in his chest plate and continued to yell at him while he tried to block her blows. "You said they never send him to battle yet. You said that he was probably getting upgrades. You said he would not be in danger. You said….. I HATE YOU!" Punching him twice more, his chest amour cracked as he grabbed her wrists, pulled her arms up over her head and dangled her in the air.

"ENOUGH! You think you are the only one hurting? What do you think Refit is going through?" He gave her arms a quick shake to make his point. Then noticing that he was yelling at her he lowered his voice. However his logic chip had not caught up to his speech processor and what he said next he regretted the moment it came out. "The autobots did not kill him. If anything it was you and your kind who did. You're always fighting; it's in your nature. No! We did not kill him you did."

Being dangled by her arms, she had started to calm down till he said those last few words and something snapped inside. Using his grasp she folded and lifted her legs up, kicking Windstorm hard in the head as she completed her strange form of a back flip. As her wrists broke free she twisted around mid air, engaged her thrusters and flew up above them. Taking in the chaotic scene below for a nanoclick she transformed, engaged her engine and bolted into the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------

Skuffle had been lazing with his optics off when a motion detector sounded. Spinning around in his chair he activated a monitor. Not even a bream latter he hit a button on the console "Riverrun she's here and something is wrong."

---------------------------------------------------------

Approaching carefully Riverrun could see her standing at the coordinates in a strange droid like state. As he approached he emitted an audible gasp upon seeing her canopy covered in dried oil and energon. Transforming he ran to her. "Nightstalker are you hurt?" Not getting a reply he frantically checked her over and once satisfied that it was not hers he took hold of her shoulders and looked into her optics. "What happened?"

Nightstalker just stood there looking straight ahead, her face completely void of expression as the shock of what happened finally caught up with her. "Sunspots dead. I…" Riverrun held on as her knees buckled and she collapsed in front of him.

"Frag!" Switching his grip he picked her up and held her in his arms. "It's ok your coming back with me." As he cradled her he could feel the trembling and soft sobs she was emitting. "I'll take care of you, you're safe." Turning around another mech moved up in front of him. "Sir, I'll carry her back so you can keep an eye out for any autobots who may have followed her."

---------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back at their encampment Riverrun transformed and picked up the Black and Purple seeker. "_Online but nobody's home. Poor things still in shock."_ Walking into the base he was greeted by Skuffle.

"What happened to her? Is she injured badly?" Approaching he was about to ask her but the sight of the expressionless face provided the knowledge that she would not have answered anyway.

Brushing past him Riverrun carried Nightstalker towards his quarters. "Why the sudden concern Skuffle? Thought you hated her circuits?"

Puffing up from the indignity of having his motives questioned he turned and quickly caught up. "I did but circumstances dictated a change in perspective. It's obvious that the bots could not help her. Windstorm always was useless at command but why take her back, she chose them over us?"

"No, she chose Sunspot over us but something has happened and he is dead." Seeing Skuffle eyeing her canopy "no, this is not hers. She is not injured, well physically; mentally that is a whole other question." Arriving at his quarters, Skuffle excused himself to go monitor incase the autobots should try to retrieve her.

Stepping into his quarters he laid Nightstalker down on his recharge berth, made sure she was comfortable, then sat down beside her. Leaning over he propped himself up by resting his hand on the berth next to her side. Watching her he though silently to himself for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry you lost him and that you even had to experience that. Nothing I can say will make you feel any better. That is something you will have to work out for yourself." Pausing for a moment he was glad to see her move her head to look at him. Waiting for a moment to see if she was going to say anything he continued. "I think it is about time I told you everything. I've been keeping the truth about whom you are and who your creator is from you because I did not see a need for you to know, but now I think it is the correct time."

Seeing her start to sit up he lifted his hand and placed it on her canopy, lightly pushing her back down. "No, not now. You are exhausted and need to recharge. Once you get a full rest then I will tell you everything. Now go to sleep, we will watch you." He was correct in his assumption for almost as if he turned a switch she shut down and went into a deep but fretful recharge.

---------------------------------------------------------

A few cycles latter Riverrun walked into the monitor room and over to where Skuffle was sitting. Leaning over the monitors he looked distant in thought before focusing back to Skuffle. "Can you keep an optic on her for me? I have to go do some thinking."

"Sure, no problem." Leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the console "how's she doing?"

Turning to leave Riverrun paused to answer his question. "Pretty shaken up but in recharge. Any autobot activity outside?"

"No. You going for a walk?"

"Yes. I need to think about something. Take care of her till I get back."

"Be careful." Skuffle watched as Riverrun left, then turning his attention back to the monitor he changed the view to Riverruns quarters. He could see Nightstalker in recharge and every so often her optics would flicker slightly. "_Still in recharge but caught in a nightmare. Don't worry kid, I'll protect you. I won't let those bots hurt you anymore."_

-------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside he vented deeply to take in the cool night air. Walking forward he tried to think of the best way to tell her everything. Looking up to the stars as he walked "oh I do miss you old friend. You be so proud of her, she is almost like you." Besides having a second alt mode, slight pink highlighting and being a robotrix, she did look exactly like her creator. "You'd be happy to know she has your gift for getting under mechs platting and I think that once I tell her the truth she will be just as loyal to the decepticons as you were." Sighing, the memories of the past came back to him. He remembered when her creator had come in to tell him his plan for creating Nightstalker. Had he told anyone else they would not have taken him seriously but Riverrun knew he had never been more serious about anything else in his life.

Coming up to an old ruined building Riverrun sat down on a cement block and looked out across the surface. "Oh Skywarp…why did you have to die?" Thinking back to the last time he saw Skywarp it was just before he left with the others for that one final attack on earth. He had come to Riverrun all concerned and agitated. They were leaving in a few cycles but he had not yet finished building Nightstalker and was worried that if he didn't make it back then she would never get finished. Being his closet friend and the only one who knew about Skywarps drive to create a sparkling, Riverrun agreed to take care of her completion. "_Did you know you weren't coming back? Have I lived up to your expectations or have I let you down? Would you be upset that I never told her before now?"_

Standing back up he continued to walk in no particular direction. "She doesn't have your warping ability but she does appear to have this very interesting ability to manipulate minds and perceptions. And I'm sorry to say I almost lost her once." His memories again drifted to that night long ago when he arrived to find the building on fire, mechs running for their lives while others, trapped, perished in the flames. He risked it all to save her but could not get through the door. He pounded and tried to get to her but was driven back by the flames and explosions. It had taken so long to finish her construction, as the war tended to get in the way, and the fact that he might have lost her was a wound that still would not heal. He remembered shifting through the rubble the next day thinking that he had lost her but was surprised to find that she survived. Miraculously she was buried by just enough nonflammable material that it protected her from the deadly flames. "I will not lose her again, that I promise you."

"You should not make promises you cannot keep."

Spinning around while drawing his gun, Riverrun aimed it at the shadowy figure that appeared from behind a building. "Who are you to say what I can keep? Now come out here slowly with your hand out in front." Watching the figure slowly come out of the shadows, he lowered his gun. "Refit?"

----------------------------------------------------

Dropping his arms as he approached Refit had his job, retrieved Nightstalker at all costs. Windstorm knew she came here not out of loyalty but because of his words. He was sure that if they brought her back and with only a slight modification to her programming, she'd make a perfect autobot warrior. So he sent Refit to retrieve her as they distracted the remainder of the cons. All Refit had to do first was find out where she was.

"Where is she Riverrun? I know you have her and she is leaving with me." Folding his arms across his chest he adjusted his stance just incase.

Taking a step backwards Riverrun raised his weapon slightly but did not aim it at Refit. "She is safe but I'll be slaged if I let her go back with you. She belongs with us."

Venting sharply Refits fingers twitched at the mention that Nightstalker belonged with them. "Yes, from what I head you say over the last few breams apparently she does. Why did you lie to us? Did you think we would have treated her any differently if we knew she was a decepticon, the creation of that pathetic decepticon seeker Skywarp?

Hearing his close deceased friend called pathetic enraged Riverrun. "He was not pathetic and I'm sorry to say our friendship is over. I will never let you take her back." Raising his gun he opened fire.

------------------------------------------------------

Motion detectors screamed to life as his security cameras started to blink out one by one. "Slag we're under attack!" Jumping up Skuffle slammed down on a red button causing the alert sirens to sound. Opening the base coms "we're under attack so expect anything." Grabbing his gun off the consol he ran out of the room. He knew everyone would do their part to repel the intruders. His was to get to Nightstalker as he had a nagging notion that she was the reason for this brazen and impromptu attack. Turning the corner he ran face to face into three autobots. Reacting instantly he raised his gun and fired.

-------------------------------------------------------

Against the light reflecting off the metallic surface two forms could be seen. One lay prone on the ground, motionless, while the other loomed overtop slowly withdrawing a knife from the mech, the sound of the metal scraping echoed off the building surfaces. The fight had been short and both fought well, yet only one victor remained as he withdrew his blade from the others extinguished spark. "I'm sorry _my_ _friend_ that it had to be this way but I could not let you do it." Standing up his com blinked with an incoming message. Receiving it he turned and ran back to the decepticon base.

--------------------------------------------------------

The alarms were still sounding as he made his way into the base. Cautiously he raised his weapon to be ready to shoot at the slightest movement. Making his way down the corridors he could see blast damage as well as fallen mechs, cons and bots alike, but he only had one focus and that was to make sure she was alright. Making his way along unimpeded he paused and kneeled down next to a dying but still functioning Skuffle slumped against a wall. His optics had been shot out and in his delirium was mumbling something. Leaning in closely he could just make out an apology about not being able to protect her before his functions ceased. Reaching out he placed his hand on Skuffles shoulder before standing up and continuing on, hoping she was in the same spot.

----------------------------------------------

Pushing the door open, as the power had failed by this point, he could see her lying offline on the recharge berth. Feeling relieved that Nightstalker was ok he walked over and sat down beside her. Subspacing his weapon he reached down and picked her up.

The sudden movement caused her to come online but being only slightly recharged she was still groggy. Looking up she could not fully make him out in the dark. "What's happening? Are those alarms?"

"Shh its ok now, you're safe." Reaching into his subspace pocket he removed a small device. Turning it on he attached it to Nightstalkers temple causing her to instantly fall offline. Cradling her in his arms he stood up and made his way out, still being cautious as he could hear fighting continuing in the corridors. Upon exiting the building his radio came to life "Status?" Looking down at the offline Nightstalker "I have her and she's ok. Returning to base."

"Good Job Refit. Windstorm out."

----------------------------------------------


	11. You think you really know someone?

Venting softly he stood in the hallway with his fist against the wall by the door. Looking up as the door slide open he exchanged a glance and nod with Tunneler as he came out of the room. Refit was still not sure if he wanted to go in and see her like this. Nightstalker had not been his creation but through her friendship with Sunspot he, although he never admit it, had developed a concern for her wellbeing. The door slide open again as Refit stepped towards it and into the room. He still was not sure why he came, especially since he brought her back to this, this existence. Windstorm had ordered her confined when they discovered she was not going to cooperate with them and for Fastscan to, as he put it, tweak her programming.

Walking over Refit stood behind Fastscan who was busy attempting to upload new programming patches into Nightstalker. Looking down he flinched at the open gashes on her wrists where the bonds had ripped into them. Stepping forward he pushed Fastscan out of the way and knelt down. "_I didn't know they restrained her."_

"Hay! Refit what was that for?" Pulling himself off the floor, Fastscan picked up his dropped tool and re-righted his chair.

Ignoring his question Refit leaned over Nightstalker and gently examined the bindings on her wrists and ankles. All had become embedded in her plating but were at least still visible. Glancing up he could not tell from her face if she was in much pain but from her faded optics he knew she was feeling something. The fact that she was still ignoring their presence concerned him. Turning his head over his shoulder he looked at Fastscan while gesturing to her wrists. "Is this necessary? You're a medic. Sworn to repair but you let her stay like this."

Reorganizing his tools on the table Fastscan sneered at Refit. "Yes, it is necessary. No, I don't intend to keep her like this." Forcing himself between the two he reestablished the connection between Nightstalker and the computer terminal. "Windstorm gave me an order. He wants her more…Autobot friendly but slag it, she is rejecting every patch I try to upload. She already managed to damage one of my medics with his own laser scalpel. These bonds are to keep her from attacking me." Pressing a button he started yet another attempt at uploading the patches. "Let's see if this one takes. Even I will admit this is harsh but it is for her own good. Even so it is not helping that she is mentally stronger than I anticipated." Reaching down he examined the connection again. "Frag it all! This is no good. I'm going to have to do a complete reformat. Why? Why can't you just accept these few patches?" In frustration Fastscan decided to upload a virus along with the last try patch hoping that it would distract her programming long enough for the patch to install itself.

The sensation was anything but pleasant and she could not help but wince and cry out as the invading programming clashed within her. She hated them. She hated them for what they did, she hated them for brining her back and she hated them for what they were doing to her now… or did she? "_No they killed Sunspot. They killed Riverrun and Skuffle trying to get me back. Why did Fastscan have to tell me that? Riverrun was going to tell and now I'll_…" Her thought process was interrupted as a small part of her programming became corrupted under the constant attack and was replaced by the new.

Seeing her strain against the bonds, causing them to sink in deeper, made Refits oil pressure spike. Reaching out he ripped the connection out of Nightstalker. "This is enough! To the pits with Windstorms orders. I know he wants her on out side but to alter her programming or reformat her against her will, it goes against everything we, I stand for."

Stepping back in shock from Refits blatant disregard for Windstorms orders, Fastscan look of shock slowly gave way to one of utter relief. "About time one of you officers decided to remember who we are." Stepping forward he sat down and picked up Nightstalker's wrist. "I may be the CMO but even I can't go up against Windstorm alone. Now let's see about getting these off."

Refit had been completely taken back by Fastscan's sudden change in attitude and it took a moment for him to process this. "Wait! You want to help her?"

Continuing to examine the embedded shackles Fastscan flicked a laser scalpel from his wrist and started to carefully cut away the damaged plating. "Sure. I hated to do that to her. I'm a medic not a torturer but I knew I would be in the brig if I went against Windstorm. Plus if I was there then who do you think he would have gotten to complete this process?" Freeing her right wrist he started to work on her left. "As much as it pained me to do this, I sooner have done it then let any other unknowledgeable mech mess around in the attempt." Not taking his optics off the delicate task he continued to speak. "You do realize Windstorm is not going to be happy with us."

------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you lost them? I gave specific orders to wipe every last one of them from existence and you're telling me that the last two just up and disappeared?" Startled by Windstorms outrage the young mech cowered slightly and watched as his CO paced back and forth across the office floor.

"I'm sorry sir. We were tracking them but they just disappeared from our radar." Not daring to look at him the young gunner stared at the floor.

"Well find them again! I want them all gone, eradiated, purged from existence." Clenching his fists he smashed a hole into the office wall. Standing there hand still embedded in the wall Windstorm grinded his dental plate. "I don't need this. Especially with two of my officers have recently decided to have a moment of reason and defy my orders." Pulling his fists from the wall he pointed an accusing finger at the young mech. "What are you still doing here? Get going and find those missing decepticons."

"Yes! Yes sir." Snapping off a salute he could not have gotten out of the office faster if it was filling with scraplets.

"_I just got Nightstalker back and if I can't guarantee that she will side with us then no Con is going to come remotely close to her._" Infuriated from his two top officers disobeying him and this new problem, he put another matching hole in the wall.

---------------------------------------------

Tunneler knew that Windstorm would be furious and possibly punish him similarly but there was no way he was about to let two fellow officers go for this long without refueling. Holding the two canisters he peeked around the corner to see if anyone was around. Seeing the hall empty he stepped out and across to the door. Stepping through being careful not to scrap his bucket against the door frame, he raised the lights to a visual level. As they brightened he heard the grunts of two mechs who had to quickly adjust their optics. "Hay a little warning next time." "Yah, you want to make us go blind?" The comments coming from the far side of the brig saved him from having to locate their cells.

Arriving at the far end of the room he turned and focused through the glowing cell bars. "Well you two have looked better." From the I'm never going to repair your sorry aft again glare he got from Fastscan, Tunneler knew not to push it by laughing.

Propping himself up on the berth, Fastscan looked down right gloomy. "You wouldn't look any better yourself if you been in here for six days." Seeing the energon containers caused him to remember that they were starting to run low. "I'm assuming you brought those for us or you're even crueler then the unmaker himself."

Casually looking around then up at the security camera, he watched as the green light blinked out. "_Excellent they did their jobs". _Turning back to the cell he switched off the bars. "Yes, these are for you and I only have a few breems till the camera gets…fixed." Handing the containers to Fastscan and Refit they both quickly drank the pink liquid. Pulling out some solid bars from subspace "and here hid these in case I can't get back again. This sentence is ridiculously long for what you two did but I can't allow you to go without refueling." Stepping back out of the cell he turned the bars back on. "Just in case someone walks in."

Lowering the empty canister Refit leaned back against the wall. Shifting to get comfortable he hid the energon bars underneath his berth. "Thanks Tunneler. I agree Windstorm has changed and I'm not sure I like it. His actions are… different. How is Nightstalker doing? Has he tried anything since he stuck us in here?"

"She is doing ok but still won't talk to anyone though. Blames us all for Sunspots, Skuffles and Riverruns deaths." Looking across at Refit "Are you going to tell her?"

"What! No you cant, never ever" Fastscan sat up suddenly. "That knowledge would be too much for her. She already lost her closest friend and her adoptive creator. Learning that Riverrun was killed by the only other mech she trusts with her spark could cause her to completely withdraw or worse to lash out." Looking from Refit to Tunneler he took on his CMO air of authority. "We must make sure she never learns this."

"No problem. I agree with you. Oh! I almost forgot." Reaching he removed a data pad from subspace and handed it carefully thought he bars to Fastscan. "Your staff wanted me to pass this to you. Has whatever information they thought you would want to see since you've been here and the scan results from Nightstalker's tests." Hearing a warning alarm from his internal systems, Tunneler looked back up at the security camera and within a few nanoclicks the light turned back on. "Well looks like the party is over. If I can't make it back I'll see you both when you get out."

"Yah, sure. Hay thanks for the fuel."

Nodding Tunneler turned and left. "_Well I must go give my crew the afternoon off. I can't imagine it was as easy to distract Windstorm as it was to fake a technical glitch in that camera."_

---------------------------------------------

Nightstalker had been wandering around the base for the majority of the day. Everything had gone to the pits in the last few solar cycles and she had not quite gotten over it. Losing Sunspot was hard enough but coming so close to being told her history only to have it snatched away by those she used to trust hurt just as much. Stopping suddenly it dawned on her where she was. Looking, she stood right in front of the panel that led to their old hideout. Reaching out towards it she quickly closed her fingers and pulled her hand back towards her. "_I can't…their up there. But then again the living are down here and I don't think I like the living anymore."_ Hesitating for a moment she reached out again and manually pulled the door back. Peering up she could just make out a faint light at the end.

Stepping into the room she realized it was in the same condition that they left it in, a mess. She felt her oil pressure drop as various items lying scattered around the room brought up memories that although at one time were happy, now only brought pain. Picking up a few holo pads and other items she subspaced them intending on cleaning and restoring them at a later time, a time when she could actually look at them.

"_Why? Why did this all happen? They killed them all but why can't I hate them like before? What did Fastscan do to me?"_ Sitting down she allowed her wings to fold along the wall so that her back could rest flush against it. "_What did they do to me? The hatred for them is still there but I…I just don't feel it anymore. It's not that I don't care anymore but I can't feel it." _Venting deeply she cycled new, clean air through her systems but found that it didn't help any.

Darkness had almost covered the room when she picked up on a very faint sound. Adjusting her audio receptors she listened intently. Hearing it again she got up and walked towards it, pinpointing the exact location as she went. Looking down she knelt and sorted through some rubble, throwing chunks into a pile nearby. Finally she came across a damaged computer terminal that was blinking and producing the sound.

Ejecting a cable from her wrist she interfaced directly with the computer and was surprised to find a communication directed at her and only for her.

"Nightstalker this is Fasttrack. If you found this send a closed data pulse back on this frequency."

The message was a few solar cycles old but she decided to try anyway. Sending the pulse out she waited with no hope of anything actually coming out of it. However her head snapped up in shock as a response came back- 142.181.1793. Hesitating after receiving the information she decided to go ahead and adjust her communicator to that frequency.

"Nightstalker is that you? Are you alone?"

Looking around and seeing nobody she silently responded over her internal communications. "Yes and Yes. Who is this?"

"Dayrunner. I'm not sure if you ever met me but I have seen you around. Fasttrack is here too but is on look out. Anyway I must make this brief. We are the only two decepticons left, besides you, and are being hunted. Look we need your help. We are pinned down and can't get out. You are the only one who can access and has the capability to get out for reinforcements. Please can you go find them for us?"

Putting Dayrunner on hold she tried to think on her answer. It felt right to help them but at the same time she didn't know them and if she left she be bringing back those who would kill the only other mechs she ever knew. As she sat contemplating this dayrunners voice came over the link.

"Look your hesitant so I'll put it brief. You owe Skuffle and especially Riverrun. They both died trying to protect you. Riverrun was killed by Refit because he would not let them take you back. He sent us a message just before he died warning of the attack but it arrived too late."

Her jaw dropped and wings sagged as she heard this. Then just a quickly anger rose within her. Clenching her hands into fists by her side "What!? You better be telling the truth cause if you are lying I will personality hunt you down and…"

"I am not lying. Here, I am uploading a copy of his message to you."

Receiving the file she opened, decoded and verified it was original. As she played it her optics dimmed as a few energon tears trickled down her face. He had died trying to protect her from the ones she was with now. The ones who said he died in battle when in truth he actually died at the hands of his best friend. She knew she should be mad, furious, raging but for some reason she was calm, unable to express herself.

Taking the link off hold she finally responded. "I will help you. I will go and personally collect the reinforcements you need. However, first I have something to take care of."

"Thank you. This is the frequency you can reach us at. We are ok for now but will be in trouble soon if reinformcents don't arrive. We will wait for your communication, Dayrunner out."

Withdrawing the cable back into her wrist she sat down on the floor and designed her plan. Although she could not feel the anger and hatred there was nothing holding her back from acting on it. If anything she knew she could use it to her advantage. "_He will pay. Oh yes, he will pay dearly."_

-----------------------------------------------------

Windstorm stood staring at his CMO and 2IC through the energy bars. "Your punishment is up and are to return to your duties. But before I let you out you are to know this. Never again are you to go against my specific orders and if you do the repercussions will be sever." Reaching out he turned off the bars and let the two out.

Refit stood up and approached Windstorm as if to start arguing with him but stopped as he was nudged sharply in the back by Fastscan. Putting his hand up and extending his finger he moved it as if he was going to make a point to Windstorms face but then turned suddenly and left with Fastscan.

With a smug expression on his face Windstorm watched the two leave knowing they would not disobey him again. Yet he had a nagging feeling that the damage had already been done by them disobeying his orders and that the results were yet to show. Leaving the brig he made his way back to the command room when he was stopped in the corridor by the sudden appearance of Nightstalker. Looking down at her, she smiled kindly up at him, her hands held loosely behind her back.

Speaking softly and politely "Good Evening Windstorm. How are you doing tonight?"

---------------------------------------------------


	12. Truth start to arrise

Just a little longer. I need them to think I've come over to their side and I need my computer access back. Slouching in her chair Nightstalker smiled and nodded as a mech walked past her and waved. Only Windstorm left then I can put my plan into action. Oh yes, he will pay and pay dearly for what he did. Standing up she left the room and headed outside to meet with the others who were already milling around in a group.

----------------------------------------------

Above the commotion a loud booming voice rang out clearly. "Ok settle down and listen up. You all know your assigned positions but stay aware of where your fellow comrades are at all times. I don't want any friendly fire incidents cause someone was slaking and has an itchy trigger finger." Raising his arm Windstorm saluted his troops who similarly returned the gesture. That is, all but Nightstalker who stood in the back, arms folded across her canopy. However Windstorm did not notice this display as he was busy examining those in front of him. "Go now, find those last two cons and remember no prisoners."

Swiveling around Windstorm headed back inside as Refit continued to issue orders. As he walked he saw Tunnelers construction group approaching him. Reaching out Windstorm grabbed onto Tunnelers arm and held him back. Coming to a stop Tunneler gestured to the others, who also had stopped, to continue on.

Waiting till the others were out of audio range Windstorm then spoke quietly to Tunneler. "I am keeping Nightstalker assigned to your group. Come up with some excuse but do not let her fly. When you return I want a full report on everything she said and did." Letting go of Tunnelers arm Windstorm continued his way up the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The last search group, tired like all the rest, had finally returned and reported in. Now that all the teams had arrived back, from what was apparently an unsuccessful search and destroy mission, Windstorm could start meticulously reading over all the reports, Tunnelers in particular. Well it looks like she obeyed every order she was given and did not try to escape. maybe the others are right and she has come over to our side. It's not like she has anywhere else to go. Upon reflection and deciding to go with the majority of his officers, Windstorm opened the base communications and called Nightstalker to his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the commons with Tunneler and the others Nightstalker paused drinking her Energon as the page came over the comm. Now what does that wind bag want? Continuing to drink she noticed that it got quiet suddenly. Peering over the rim of the glass she could see those at the table looking at her as if waiting for her to do something. After watching them watch her for a while she snapped "What?"

Nobody said anything till a small and timid voice was heard. "Well aren't you going to go? You did hear Windstorms page?" Slowtrack asked from the very end of the table.

Putting her glass down Nightstalker turned to look at the small but broadly built robotrix at the end of the table. Staring at her in silence she tried to remember when this one was brought into the group. Now who is this? Oh yah, I think she came with the other replacements two weeks ago. Does she really think that she can tell me what to do? I don't like her already.

Seeing Nightstalker glaring at her in silence caused Slowtrack to slump down a bit in her chair. _Oh! Did I say something wrong?__ Why is she looking at me like that?_ Her nervousness increased as she watched Nightstalker flicking her fingers against each other on her right hand. She had heard through roomers that Nightstalker was actually a decepticon even though she wore no symbol of allegiance. Even so she learned quickly that nobody mentioned it or asked for conformation. Even the officers appeared to avoid this topic.

"That old oil clog can wait. Can't imagine it is too important." Taking her hand she shoved the empty glass towards Slowtrack but it only managed to make it halfway down the table. Standing up Nightstalker walked over to the dispensers to get another drink.

"No Nightstalker. You should go to see him now." Tunneler spoke up between his drinks.

Those sitting at the table saw Nightstalkers wings twitch at Tunnelers comment and her pause before turning around. Holding her glass she walked back over and sat down in her chair. Taking a drink she placed the glass back on the table. "Oh really! And who is going to make me?"

At that the room fell silent and all optics were directed to Nightstalker and Tunneler as the two stared each other down. Reaching out Tunneler went to take her drink away but froze as Nightstalker quickly and suddenly removed from her side one of her daggers and dug it deep into the table barely missing his hand. Her red and his blue optics locked on and nothing moved in the room. All that could be heard we a few just audible gasps as others took in what just happened. _Maybe I was wrong about her. She has quite the defiant decepticon __streak__ coming out right now. Could those rumors actually be true after all?_ Pushing his chair back as he stood up "I will make you go. As a member of this team you are under my instruction. Being so consider it an order."

Taking a long, deep vent Nightstalker narrowed her optics as she slowly twisted her dagger out of the table. Returning it to her side she replied begrudgingly "Fine. Sir." Standing up she paused to stare at Slowtrack, who squirmed under her gaze, before leaving and heading up to Windstorms office.

Once she had left Turnbelt was the first to break the silent tension. "I'd say those rumors about her are true. She certainly displayed some very characteristic con like qualities right there."

With that the room erupted with conversation as everyone expressed their option on that matter. That is except Tunneler who leaned back in his chair and silently contemplated.

-----------------------------------------------------

Reaching his office she knocked on the door and waited till she heard his permission to enter. Walking in as the door slid open she stopped and waited for Windstorm to finish talking with two other mechs. Standing at the back of the room she looked around the office not noticing anything in particular. Finally they finished talking and as the two left they exchanged glances with Nightstalker. _I think they are starting to become __suspicious__ of me. I will have to be extra careful of my behavior. Especially back there in the commons, that got out of hand._ Seeing Windstorm gesture her forward she approached his desk and sat down but not before spinning the chair around so that it didn't catch on her wings.

"It was nice of you to respond so quickly." He stopped as Nightstalker made a sound but decided to ignore it. Clearing his vocalizer Windstorm continued on. "I have decided that you have proven yourself to us and in doing so I am returning your privileges and computer access. You are no longer confined to the base nor need to be escorted anywhere. I am glade you chose the right side."

Looking across at Windstorm she smiled. _Oh perfect now I can put my plan into action when the right time arrives._ "Thank you. It will be so nice to be able to get out and fly again. I am assuming that I am allowed to do that now?"

Nodding his head "Yes you are allowed. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to all this paperwork."

Standing up she smiled slightly and left the office. Walking back to her room she decided to give it another few days before attempting anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Having regained her computer access Nightstalker brought up the daily duty roaster on the computer in her quarters. After finding out that Refit was off duty for the next three days she knew this was the opportunity she had been waiting for and decided to put her plan into action. Getting up she collected the small amount of personal items she had and placed them in her subspace pocket. Looking around at what she could not take, she allowed for a moment of reflection, knowing that returning was not an option. Going back to the computer she located Refits current location. _Perfect. He is down in the lower levels. __Wonder__ what he is doing down there? Oh well works for me._ Keying in a command code she turned and left her quarters for the last time as the computer started to delete files and initiated a program that knocked out the security cameras at specific locations for a period of time. Grinning to herself as she walked the halls _bet__ Tunneler's going to regret teaching me that trick._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The silence was the hardest thing to bare as it left him alone with his thoughts. Everyone told him it was the right thing to do and he agreed, yet part of him was sickened by what he did. Picking up the metal crate he placed it on the table. Nobody knew that he had secretly snuck into Riverruns quarters and collected all his personal items. He knew it was dangerous to keep such items and that is why he hid them down here, in the lower levels that nobody ever accessed except for repairs.

Lifting the lid he reached in and shuffled through various data pads, holo pads and other items. Selecting something in the lower corner he lifted it out. Looking at what was in his hand caused Refit to laugh. In his hand was an old, burnt out power cell. "I can't believe he kept this. This is the battery he had to remove from me during our first duty shift together. I never would have made it to Fastscan with it overloading like that. He saved my spark that day." A twang of guilt hit Refit like a bomb blast. "He saved me numerous times and I…I killed him." As the memory of that event flashed back into his processor Refit slumped down onto a crate, knocking over the box on the table with his arm and spilling the contents.

Sitting slumped with one arm lying on the table, his other trembled as the shock of what he did finally set in. _I__, I__ killed him. They said it had to be done but did I really have to kill him? Was there a moment I could have put him offline?_ Running the fight over in his head he came to the conclusion that there was no other way. It was kill or be killed. As his optics wandered to the floor they settled upon an odd looking data pad. _Strange. Didn't notice that one before_. Reaching down he picked it up and turned it on. Scanning through the first few files he was shocked to discover what it was. "This is a journal log! I didn't know he kept one." Feeling like he was intruding on his dead friends' personal life he motioned to turn it off when a file title caught his attention. Stopping his thumb just above the power button he redirected it up to select that particular file. Waiting for it to open Refit looked up and around the room to see if anyone was present. After confirming that he was alone he looked back down at the file. It was a video recording set in among written files. As it started to play and even though he was prepared Refit was still shocked to see Riverrun talking on the screen. Sitting back he watched what he had to say.

The screen flickered and went fuzzy as Riverrun reached up and adjusted the camera to center on him. Leaning back in his chair he stared at something off camera. "Data log 143-239. The tension in this place is starting to get up there and I worry that it is almost at the breaking point. I hope that this is just me being paranoid and that it does not come to pass. If it does then I will lost contact with Refit and while I'd never admit it he is the only friend I have ever made. As Deceptions we don't make friends that much, especially with autobots. Come to think of it that is one reason why I should not tell Nightstalker who she is. She is so close with Sunspot that it might cause a rift. I wonder though, would it make that much of a difference? Still I have recorded a file for her explaining everything but…" There was silence for a while as Riverrun though of something then continued speaking. "Logically all data is pointing to a rift in the factions soon. It may be peace time but there is the possibility that I may lose contact with Nightstalker if that should happen. Being so I think I will ask Refit if something should happen to look after her for me. It only follows since she is so close to Sunspot. But then again I would have to tell him who she really is and they may try to change her. Hum….no I trust him with my spark and being so I know he can keep that secret. I will talk to him in 2 days just to give me some more time to think about it." Sitting still for a moment in though Riverrun then turned to the camera "Computer end recording" and with that the screen on the pad went blank.

Staring at the blank screen Refit noted the record date displayed in the lower corner. _Recorded only the day before the bombing. I didn't think they decided to leave th__at suddenly. Sorry Riverrun, __you placed your trust in me and I betrayed it._ Hearing a sound in the hallway he quickly gathered up the spilled contents, replaced them in the box and then returned it to it's hiding place. Spinning around he saw the red glow of Nightstalker optics staring at him from the dark hallway. "Umm, Nightstalker is something the matter?"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Of all the circuit glitching, oil spillage. Why are they blinking out?" The poor robotrix that was placed on duty was about to blow a servo. Looking up at the monitors she watched as one camera would short out and then come back online, while another one froze on the same time stamp. Placing a hand on her forehead she opened a comm. to Turnbelt. "Turnbelt we got a problem with the monitoring systems."

"What do you mean there is a problem? Sorry but you will need to be more specific than that."

Rolling her head back she made a strangling motion with her hands. "Fine. I'll clarify for you. The monitors, approximately and currently four - that's two plus two - in the communication room, third floor - that's above the second - are blinking - as in turning on and off - for a particular but non specifiable period of time. Others, approximately 5 monitors, are stuck on the same continual time stamp - as in repetition. I need you to come up here and fix said problem - the monitors - ASAP - as in now. Is that specific enough for you?"

"You didn't need to be that specific. I will be up there in one bream." Closing the link Turnbelt vented as he picked up the necessary tools. "Robotrixes! Always such a pain in the skid plate."

------------------------------------------------------

Crossing the entry way she pulled the door closed behind her and locked it. Turning around she narrowed her optics on Refit, completely expressionless.

Something about her behavior made Refits battle computer activate. "Is something that matter? Do you need to talk?"

In the dim light it was hard to make her out except for the red glow of her optics. "Yes I guess you could say that we need to talk." As she walked towards Refit her right hand slowly went down to her side and detached one of her daggers.

------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Goodbye to old friends

AN: I didn't realize it has been this long. Anyway I finally finished the last chapter. It is not perfect but I have run out of spare time to work on it now that classes have started back up. Eventually I will get around to rewriting and perfecting the whole story to my level of satisfaction. IF you have any comments or suggestions I be glade to hear them. Well enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew the sensation well as it had saved his spark numerous times in battle. The sensation of every gear, servos and piston priming itself for a fight; yet what was causing it? Was it her behavior or was it the fact that the environment now screamed out- ambush? But this was Nightstalker and she just wanted to talk. Right? He shook his head to clear the thoughts running through it. _No this is ridiculous. It's Nightstalker, she would never hurt me._ Visually scanning the room as she approached, Refit unconsciously braced him self by shifting his stance. For as much as he fought it he knew something was just not right.

As she innocently approached Refit she detached the second dagger and held both behind her back; concealing them. His nervous display made her consciously droop her wings for she knew this would impact on him the impression of sadness and defeat. _Stupid. I forgot he told me how he could pick up on an ambush. I am going to have to play this role carefully._ Stopping only a few feet away from Refit she looked him in the optics before speaking with an aire of hurt and pain. "You…you said he…"venting softly she lowered her head and gazed at the floor in front of her.

Her display worked as intended for upon seeing Nightstalker so visibly upset and shaken Refit pushed aside all his vorns of training and stepped towards her. Reaching out he placed his hand on her chin and ever so lightly lifted her head up so that he could see her ruby optics. And _to think optics such as hers usually meant death for my kind_. As he took her by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace, he questioned her statement. "What do you mean by that?"

Startled by his actions she rested her head against his hood like she used to do with Riverrun when she was upset. As she did so, the idea of just forgetting her plan passed though her thoughts but was quickly suppressed by the remembrance of Riverrun and Sunspots deaths. With this remembrance came a surge of loss and hatred for all autobots and it refocused her. _No! No turning back now._ Bringing her arms around from behind her back she kept them low so that the daggers remained hidden flat against her wrists. Taking another long deep vent she reached up and gave him a hug. "Stop lying to me. I want you to just stop lying to me."

Those few words dug like daggers deep into his spark while causing memories of the times he did lie to her to surface. _She, she can't have. No there is no way she could have found out but her tone…she knows! _Upon this realization his optics flashed brightly as he lifted his head.

The slight shutter she felt escaping from Refits body was the signal she had been expecting. He was not stupid and so she expected him to figure it out soon that she had indeed found out. Being so, the embrace had been planed for this very reason as it allowed her time to locate the two crucial spots; for if she missed there be no second chance. Reacting quickly to his movement she lifted her hands from this back, flicked out the daggers, spun them around against her palms and dug them deep into his plating. From his cry and wobble she knew they hit the right spots- communications and lower hydraulic lines.

Pain flashed through his body and the warrior in him over powered any prior notions as he grabbed Nightstalker by the waist, picked her up and threw her across the room. A sharp cry and loud crack of metal on metal told him she would be out for only a moment. Stepping forward Refit collapsed to the floor. Stunned, he went to stand but was shocked to find that his legs did not follow. Looking over he eyed Nightstalkers listless body lying up against the foot of the wall. _What did she do? I let my guard down. Stupid! I know better than this. _Running a quick diagnostic only showed that all connections and data input were active but his hydraulics pressure returned as zero. _Zero!?_ As it dawned on him he reached around behind he felt the torn plating and then examined his hand to see it covered in golden liquid. "She severed my hydraulics. I'm paralyzed." Movement across the room suddenly caught his attention and he watched in dreaded silence as her fingers twitched and optics flickered back on. It was not long after that that the severity of the situation dawned as she pushed up on her arms and rose to her knees. Reaching for his comm. he tried to get out a message as a low laughter sounded in the room.

"You know from all those stories you told us I expected more from you." Rising to a standing position she pushed aside the table while glaring down at Refit. The direction of his gaze told her that he was trying to call for helpand this amused her. "It's no use" she spoke with a strange calmness "I severed not only your main hydraulics but your communications as well and nobody knows you're here." Walking forward she smirked while stooping to pick up her dagger. "Or will hear you scream in agony."

He knew she was right. The location was ideal; isolated from the base, in an infrequently used area, and with no communication. This sort of situation only lent to one thing and he new it may would become his tomb if he did not get his act together. Watching her approach him he knew the one before him was not Nightstalker. Not his Nightstalker, not Sunspots Nightstalker. No something had changed and this part of her he never witnessed. She was taking pleasure in his pain and seamed to have full intentions of killing him. "STAY BACK. I'm warning you. I may not have control of my legs but I still got plenty of fight in the rest of me. Come any closer and I will fight." Though this comment made his spark heavy with the possibility of having to hurt her, the situation had quickly become kill or be killed.

"Stay back! Oh don't make me laugh. You are in no place to tell me what to do." Scoffing at his comment she motioned backwards with her head "for a seasoned war veteran you surprise me that you would leave your only weapon." Her sentence hung in the air as she watched Refit look behind her to his weapon lying on the table. "Do you really think I'm stupid? That I would not find out?" As he went to respond she quickly cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question" as the sound of charging laser cannons filled the room.

-----------------------------------------------

The modernly silent operation of command was shattered as Tunneler burst in venting heavily as his optics darted franticly around the room; locking onto their target. "Windstorm I believe we have made a grave error. Please tell me you know where Nightstalker is?"

Looking up from the screen before him to see who had interrupted the conference, he saw Tunneler run over with concern etched on his face. "Error? No I do not know where Nightstalker is. If this is not important it will have to wait as you can see I am in an important meeting," gesturing with his hand towards the monitors displaying the faces of several mechs.

"Is the continued existence of your second in commands spark important enough?" Tunneler snapped back in frustration.

Windstorms optics flashed as he turned to face the monitors. "Fellow commanders I must excuse myself as urgent business has me otherwise engaged." Reaching out but before he could turn off the monitor a large orange mech on the screen spoke up. "Do you require any assistance? We could not help but overhear you?" Shaking his head Windstorm thanked them and turned off the screen. Providing his full attention to Tunneler "what is it? What is wrong with Refit?"

"As I said I think we made an error in regards to Nightstalker. I do not think Fastscan's patch worked as we intended. You must have noticed but she has been displaying more con like qualities rather than less." Walking over to the computers he brought up and flicked though some files. "It has been bothering me how she does not hang out with Refit anymore and I thought it was just that she needed time; but it all changed after I found this." Pressing his thumb down on a key brought up a file on the screen. "See there it is. It looks like a regular error but in actuality it is a hidden transmission. I localized it down to their secret hide out." Looking over at Windstorm "I think she got a message from the decepticons we have been trying to locate and she knows."

_Secret Hideout? _Windstorms memories surfaced with all the incidents where he had been following the two only to have them disappear. _So that is where they went. Wait how did? Oh never mind_. "Ok. Say it was a transmission and she got it, how does this put Refits spark in jeopardy? He is a seasoned fighter and she is not."

Looking back in shock at Windstorms lack of action and concern Tunneler raised his voice unintentionally. "Don't underestimate her. You can't have forgotten she has that mind trick ability plus Refit would never suspect her and in so all she need is to catch him off guard for a moment."

Folding his arms across his chest plate he nodded in acknowledgement "Yes that is true but you still have not shown me any evidence that she is going to hurt him."

Throwing his hands up in frustration Tunneler punched some more keys and brought up the security monitors. Both watched as one would blink out and then come back on. "That! That is a trick I taught her. We used it in battle to get through areas without being caught. This is not a glitch. Also her personal computer has been wiped and I cannot pinpoint her or Refits location."

The evidence was starting to accumulate and Windstorm face finally showed what Tunneler had been trying to get across- Refit was in danger. Turning swiftly Windstorm dashed across the room and hit a communication terminal. "Refit its Windstorm report your location." Getting only silence in return he tried twice more before turning around to look at the mechs in the room watching him. "Find him…NOW!"

------------------------------------------------------------

He could tell from looking at her that nothing he say would get through to her. The overwhelming need for revenge, to make him pay had over taken her logic circuits. Reaching out with his hands while trying to distract her by talking to her, he reached for some of the tools lying on the floor to the side. Feeling two within his grasp he grabbed and threw them at her; one catching her in the face while the other tore a large chunk out of her right wing and imbedded in her door panel behind.

Rubbing her face she spit out some energon, fury reflective in her optics. "That was a mistake." Her injured wings kept sending pain racing up her back and it was at this moment she cursed the sensitivity levels of seeker wings. Raising her arm cannons she let off two shots which connected with Refits shoulder joints; sending him sliding backwards on the floor.

As the noise from the blasts cleared from the room she stood visible above the prone and paralyzed body of Refit. "I told you that was a mistake" she sneered as she delved into his mind. Any resistance he put up was quickly squelched as she broke though. _You were his best friend. He trusted you and you killed him._ As he heard Nightstalker voice Riverruns death was being played out in front of him with painful detail. As he watched Riverrun die over and over again under his hands, she continued to taunt him in his pain. _He trusted you. Sunspot trusted you. I trusted you. This trust was betrayed and so you must pay with the one thing you cherish most._

As Refit was stuck in his perpetual nightmare, Nightstalker had approached him. Removing her dagger she gripped it in her right hand. Examining his horrified expression she could feel his pain and mental suffering. Straddling his legs she knelt down to face Refit. At the peak of his terror he brought him out of that nightmare and into a whole new one. As the inflicted memory ended the room was enveloped by his tortured scream as she plunged the dagger deep into his chest plating and pulled down; creating a long gash.

Gagging on the Energon spilling into his systems he looked at her. "Why? Why are you doing this?" his voice quivered from the pain that raked though his body. "Please stop this. I did not want this to happen. I did not want to kill him but he left me no choice."

"NO CHOICE! How this for a choice. You could have let me go." Letting go of the dagger and pulling her arm back she punched Refit hard across his cheek. "You could have ignored Windstorms order" again she punched him and was rewarded with the sound of crushing metal.

Refit groaned in pain she_ is mad with pain, guilt and anger. There is no logic here and I am powerless to defend myself. I have to try to get through to her or I am one dead mech._ The fact that Nightstalker was functioning on a basic level provided the answer. He knew this was the only way to snap her out but might very well cause her to become even worse. Yet his position could not get any worse and it was a risk he was very willing to take. Looking into her optics and with a voice as firm as he could get with a broken jaw hinge he questioned her. "Nightstalker what do you think Riverrun would say if he saw you now?"

A low growl emitted from deep within her as her optics darkened and she replied to his question with a touch of sarcasm "Oh I don't know. Maybe if you hadn't killed him I could have asked." Yanking out the dagger from his chest she dug it deep into his side, issuing a sharp cry of pain from Refit. Watching as he withered beneath her she reached up and gently caressed his face. "Do you think Riverrun felt this much pain as he died by your hands?"

Her touch against his dented and cracked plating was surprisingly light and if the sensation of her dagger begin run across his lower body did not exist then he would have though he got through to her. Yet he knew he was in a bad predicament and her next question just added to his misery. "Do you think Sunspot felt this much pain as he slowly died from his injuries?" Feeling the dagger slide back across his body he watched her optics narrow and a sneer appear on her face, causing a sudden explosion of clarity. _Oh Primus! She is not crazy. She knows exactly what she is doing and is enjoying this! I'm going to die…"_

His sudden blank expression of realization caused her to produce an evil giggling sound. "And he finally clues in. About time you realized you are going to pay for what you have done. Did you really think I would let you get away with it? You-you took away everything, EVERYTHING I had in this world." Sliding her dagger hard across his body produced a trail of energon and oil behind as if it flowed straight from the blade. A stifled moan of misery and shutter was all that his battered body could respond with. Reattaching the dagger to her side in a fluid motion as she finished cutting his body, Nightstalker leaned back slightly to examine her work. "Humm….Yes it almost looks like Riverrun and Sunspot but something is missing." Catching Refits pained gaze she grinned once more. "Oh yes, now I know what is missing." With a movement too fast for his processor to follow she shoved her hands deep into the gash in his chest, grabbed onto the edges and forcefully ripped back the plating to expose the wires, his glowing spark and laser core contained beneath.

The pain was too much for him to even scream. As her hands penetrated his chest he tried one last vain effort to move his body out of her grasp. Shuttering, with alarms wailing and systems malfunctions dashing across his vision he knew the end was near. As his systems started to shut down he decided to leave her with a parting gift; although she would not cherish it now she may in the future. Gathering the remainder of his energy he focused on her and waited till her optics met his. As they locked on for just the smallest of moments he spoke his final words. "I am sorry for the pain your in. This experience…no this life was not what we had planned for you or Sunspot. You're much too young to have the death of a mech on your hands. I …" his body shuttered as systems shutdown "want you to know. I forgive you."

"You forgive me? Forgive me! I don't need your forgiveness and you have no right to say their names." Grabbing her dagger she slashed it across his neck severing his vocal box and several fuel lines. "You will never, NEVER say their names again." Screaming with rage she grabbed the daggers hilt with both hands and plunged it though his laser core and into his spark located beneath.

The rushing release of core energy separated the two as it threw her back and across the room. Hitting and skidding across the floor she raised her head to look at the smoldering and now grey remains. As she watched the smoke rise from his torn chest she realized, as the quick moment of revenge satisfaction had passed, that she still felt as angry and frustrated as before. She continued to watch motionless and silent till the smoke ceased. _I forgive you._ A sudden surge of horror registered as she heard his last words again. "No! What have I done? I-I didn't plan on killing him." As the realization set in that she was now completely alone a cry of pain and terror escaped.

----------------------------------------------------

"Report. Has anyone found them?" Windstorms concern and worry was evident in his tone and the fact that he was again pacing a hole in the floor. He watched as those under his command worked feverously to locate the two as well as repair the damage Nightstalker had done to the systems.

"No Sir. I am sorry to say we have not found anything yet." Giving a quick salute after delivering the message the small femme darted back to her post.

Venting hard he continued to pace. Running all the reports through his processor he dammed himself for not going with his original plan to just have her reformatted. Accepting an incoming message he was discouraged to hear that Tunnelers group had come up empty as well. They were the only ones left who knew the locations that Nightstalker frequented and so had gone to check them out.

"Sir! A repot just came in of a loud explosion sound. Possibly coming from the lower levels."

Upon hearing this, the pacing stopped and his posture took on the full air of a commander. "Locate the closest team and have them investigate. Also inform everyone to consider her armed and dangerous. Until we find out she is to be treated in all respects as a decepticon."

A hush came over the room as the orders were passed on. All present stopped what they were doing and look to their commander though the awkward silence was interrupted as Fastscan plowed into the room.

"What in the grand name of primus above are you thinking? Ordering her to be treated like a con! You realize that there are mechs here that will kill her on the spot now with those orders." Coming up to Windstorm he stopped just in front venting quickly in attempt to lower his core temperatures.

Snarling Windstorm turned to face his CMO "Yes I know exactly what I am doing and don't you ever dare…"

His sentence was cut off by the quick jab of Fastscan's finer into his chest plate. "I will dare! I will NOT have you branding her a con. For all creation she is only five vorns old. She does not know any better, you do."

The clash of metal on metal and the collective gasp of those present grabbed all attention, leaving command in silence. Recoiling his arm Windstorm rubbed his knuckles where they had collided with his CMO faceplate. "I do not brand her. She was created branded. I do not need to say she is a con because she always was one."

As Windstorm turned his back and walked away Fastscan was left to think as others rushed in to help him to his feet. _She was always a con? How does he know and does she know?_ Not sure what to say he turned to leave but was stopped by one last comment from Windstorm. "Oh and Fastscan. Never again question my command in front of subordinates or next time you will be in the brig."

Mumbling to himself he forced a proper but yet resentful acknowledgement "Yes. Sir" as he was lead from the deck.

--------------------------------------------------------

Stumbling to her feet she knew someone was bound to have heard that explosion. Making her way out of the room she locked it and triple secured the seal. _This should ensure me some extra time before they find him_ being careful to avoid the patrols she made her way up and into the shuttle bay. Offlining the only sentry there was she ran across to the shuttle she had prepped earlier. Entering, she locked the access hatch and sat down at the controls. Turing on the various systems, she powered up the engines. _Ten minutes till I can take off safely, five minutes pushing it._

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sir there is a shuttle prepping for launch in the hanger."

"What? There are no scheduled flights to leave. Bring it up on screen." As the small grey shuttle appeared Windstorm scanned though the data track to see if he missed something.

"Energy signature within… its Nightstalker sir."

Reaching past the mechs shoulder Windstorm pressed a button on the terminal opening a comm. to the shuttle. "Nightstalker this is Windstorm. We know you are there. Power down and come out."

"Shuttles taking off sir."

Growling at the blatant disregard for his order he signaled for the shuttle bay doors to be closed. Turning his attention back to the monitor he tried one more time to get through to her. "Nightstalker you can not get out so power down and land." Getting only static in return he watched as the shuttle continued towards the closing doors. Taking a venture he spoke out "Yes, we did not tell you the whole truth but there was good reasoning behind it. Come back and…"

His sentence was broken as a young feminine voice cut in "Come back! Why would I want to do that? I already know the truth. I know what you did, what you ordered and I will never forgive you it." With that the frequency was cut off and all they could do was watch the monitors as the shuttle just made it out before the bay doors closed.

Continuing to watch as the shuttle charged its engines he though to himself. _Let her go. Just let her go. There are more pressing matters to attend to such as where my 2IC is._ Yet no sooner had this thought been processed when he was distracted by Tunnelers presence at his side.

"Sir? Did you hear me sir?" His audio was sullen and wavering as he reached out and placed one hand on Windstorms shoulder. Watching as Windstorm turned his head to face him he paused before speaking. "We found Refit. He's dead. There was nothing Fastscan could do for him." Seeing Windstorms optics fade and his sudden movement towards the door, Tunneler sidestepped to block his movement. "No, not yet. It's pretty nasty. Give Fastscan some time to make him more….presentable."

Windstorm stopped motionless _Nasty? Presentable?_ Memories of him and Refit fighting alongside in battle, drinking against each other at parties, and just plain old chumming around flashed though his processor at the same speed his anger towards Nightstalker was rising. Shaking Tunnelers hand off his shoulder he turned to the monitor that displayed the leaving shuttle. Pausing for a moment his bellowed orders vibrated off the command room walls. "Shoot her down, now! I will not allow her to go to the cons and they will never have her and her abilities."

Knowing nothing he say now would make any difference Tunneler turned his gaze from the screen as the sounds of the bases auto guns firing up resounded in the room. _Refit did not deserve to die like that but I am not sure she fully knew what she was doing_. Offlining his optics as the sounds of the guns firing entered his audio receptors he thought to himself. _Please make it out ok and good luck. When we meet again it will be at the end of our guns._

----------------------------------------------------------

She had expected to be shot at and so had maxed the engines to put her out of range of the base guns. Even so her shuttle still received a few hits; though minor in damage. Breaking though the atmosphere and out into space she set the shuttle on autopilot for the first planet Dayrunner had stated may contain possible decepticons he knew would come assist them. Now that the autopilot was on she could attend to her own wounds. Retiring to the back of the ship she took down the med kits she had stowed and opened them. Sitting down she started to repair the numerous gashed and the wounds that her self repair systems could not handle. In complete silence she worked before finally finishing and put the tools away. Refusing her systems the chance to devote any thought to what just occurred she focused only on the task set before her. _I must find them the help they need and I will kill any autobots who stands in my way._ Lying down on the recharge berth as the shuttles systems lowered to minimal operating levels, she allowed herself to slip into stasis for the long trip into space.

_The End?_


End file.
